In the breakdown
by Lynnicaec
Summary: What if Chris gets sent back to the future, what if the Charmed Ones follow? About the next Halliwell generation how they deal will Wyatt turning evil, the deaths of their friends & family, and the return of their parents. CHAPPY 8 NOW UP!
1. Thought about that

Notes: This is my first real fanficiton so wish me luck and no flames, I'm sensitive and temper_mental._ (Sp). lol. But I would love lots of review and comments, thank you. The more I get the faster update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed... But I will some day! I will! I will ! I will! Evil laugh Okay I'm done, on with the story.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"When?" Chris looked at his 19 year old cousin, Parker, the eldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell. As she sat down listening, her face was emotionless. Just as all the others. It was Patience, Henry, Petunia & Prunella (aka the twins) and Polly. They all sat in the room listening to their oldest cousin other than Wyatt, tell them about his plan to go to the past, to save the future, their future. There were two people missing-- Wyatt and Melinda. Wyatt was missing because he was busy being the Lord of the Underworld, the Source of All Evil. And Melinda was missing because Chris wanted to speak with his sister privately.

"Tomorrow" He answered.

"So that's it?" Parker gave saddened smile as she stood up out of her seat. "You're just going to go to the past. You're just gonna leave us all. We need you. I need you. I can't do this by myself, You're my best friend" Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to blink them away.

"Your not by yourself." Chris said. He noticed she was going to cry. She ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"Yeah, Parker, you have all of us" Henry said. Henry was the eldest kid of Paige. He mostly took care of his younger twin sisters--Petunia & Prunella. Patience, Polly and the twins all agreed. Nodding their heads.

"I promise, I'll make things better" Chris added.

"How do you know?" Parker asked finally blinking the tears, letting the run down her cheeks. She hugged Chris tighter.

"They can't be worse" He said as they broke their hug apart. She shook her head, disagreeing.

"Yes they can, you could be gone" Parker replied looking at her shoes not wanting to look him in the eyes. Chris didn't answer. All the cousins noticed that the older ones would want to be alone and excused themselves from the room. After they all left, Chris pulled out a ring from of his pocket. It was an engagement ring. He handed it to Parker. Parker studied it.

"Chris its beautiful, is it for Bianca, are you going to propose?" She asked with a little excitement in her voice already she had forgotten all about time travel and her cousin leaving. "When are you going to give it to her?"

"Tonight, before I leave" He smiled. "Do you think she like it?" Parker was still looking at the ring she looked up at Chris and smiled.

"She'll love it" Chris smiled back at her. She handed the ring back to him. There was an awkward silence between them before Parker pulled Chris into another hug. "I'm going to miss you"

"I'm going to miss you too" He answered, hugged her back, again. "You know, with me gone, you're going to have to run the resistance" he whispered. Parker didn't answer , she just nodded her head.

Parker thought about that as she was sitting at a small desk. It was her mother's when her mother was the advise columnist for a newspaper. Before Wyatt destroyed San Francisco. Now she was the head of resistance along side her cousin, Melinda. She walked down a long corridor, stopped at a door labeled 406 and held it open for a Graxlar demon to walk through.

"Here you go, this is Dalva Hailstone-- Head of Demonic Trading and Communications, she will help you." Parker said pointing to a young blond woman. She faced the woman and introduced them. "Dalva, this is the master of the Graxlar Demon Clan, he had a meeting today with you"

"Of course" Dalva said leading the demon to another room in the back. "Now I believe we are supposed to be discussing the quantity of damage your clan has done over the past three months..." Dalva voice trailed off as Parker left the room and walked down the hall to work on another assignment. She wasn't about to let Chris down.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"You can't go back there!"

Chris Halliwell turned and faced his seventeen-year-old sister. 'She's the looks just like mom,' Chris thought. Along with Wyatt, and their cousins, they were the surviving members of the Warren line. Their parents and aunts, the Charmed ones, had long since died. Chris, Melinda and Parker had held everyone together the best. Now, Melinda was showing that same strong side again as she stood her ground, her arms folded across her chest.

"I have to," he sighed. "I can't just let Wyatt destroy the entire world. I have to save him"

"Then I'm going with you." She stepped towards him.

Chris shook his head. "No. You have to stay here and help Parker with the younger ones and the innocents. I need someone to keep them safe." Melinda wasn't about to give up.

"They can take care of themselves. They've seen just as much demons than we have."

"Mel, this is not up for discussion. I have to go, by myself" He could be just as stubborn as her, a trait they both inherited from their mother, Piper. "I don't need another family member to turn up dead"

"I'll can handle myself."

"Mel..."

"I could help, I can take care of myself, you know I can. I can help"

"No, Mel!" A silence descended between them, signaling the end of the discussion. "I need you to stay here." Chris sighed as he hugged Melinda. He couldn't loose her too. He lost to many already. Pulling away, he met her eyes. "I'll come back soon. And none of this will ever happen."

"And what if you don't come back?" She said, blinking a few tears away.

"I'll be back. I promise." With a small smile, Chris orbed out of the room to work out the plan with Bianca.

Melinda _thought about that_ , everyday, what if I kept on insisting, what if I went to the future with him? But she couldn't think of that now, she had a resistance to work on, she had to keep busy. But she didn't mind, if you weren't busy, you would think and thinking about the death and world as it was, being betrayed by her eldest brother, Wyatt. There was nothing worth thinking about.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Chris is sitting with Bianca on a small park bench. The city around the park is pretty much destroyed. Chris pulls a ring out of his pocket and he slips the ring onto her finger.

"Will you marry me?" Bianca has a surprised look on her face and Chris asks her the question. "You're asking me now?" Chris nods his head. "Here?" She asks again.

"This is still our spot, Bianca. No matter what he's done to it. Marry me." Chris explains to her, seeing her confused and surprised expression.

"On one condition. You come back to me" She pauses thinking about the plan they had discussed and went through earlier. "safely" She adds.

"Have I ever let you down before?" He says as more of a statement than a question. Bianca gives a small smile before Chris kisses her. As they are kissing a flying object hovers over them. Bianca notices it.

"What's that?" She asks as the object shines a light in her eyes. Chris throws the object against a brick wall with his telekinesis and it breaks into pieces.

"Are you okay?" He asks worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't think it had time to transmit." Bianca answers trying to catch her breath. Chris stands up from the bench.

"I can not believe he's sending probes after us now. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Binaca stands up from the bench and goes up to Chris.

"No, no you're not. You're gonna stick to the plan." Bianca warns Chris reminding him of the plan.

"But he knows." Chris protests. _He knows, the plan failed. _

"If he knew he wouldn't have sent the probe. You have to go back, Chris. It's the only way to stop them. It's the only way to change all this." She explained. _If you don't there will be the future._

Bianca _thought about that,_ as Wyatt stood in front of her. He had captured her. Usually after this she would think about their "would be" wedding day and the future they would have after he returned. But now as she stood in the attic of the Wyatt Halliwell Manor Museum, demons guarding all the places that could be used as an escape and a barrier to make sure she didn't shimmer away.

"Leave us and let it be known that we are not to be disturbed" Wyatt ordered the demons.

"Yes, My lord" One of them answered as he left the room. Ten or so, more demons following him out.

"Hello Bianca" Wyatt greeted her as if he were going to have a civil conversation together. Bianca stood straight ahead ignoring him as he circled around her his hands behind his back.

"Now, now is that any way to behave to your soon to be brother in law" He said as a sick smile spread across his face. "Besides, I've just here to tell you my plan" He began. Bianca turned her head to face him.

"If you are planning to kill me, I suggest you do it before you bore me to death." As she finished she turned her head to continue staring straight ahead staring at a small spot on the wall. Anything to not have to look at the smile on his face. Wyatt ignored her.

"I can forgive you for betraying me, all you have to do is help me" Bianca scoffed at that. _He thinks I've betrayed him!_

"I would never help you" She answered

"I figured you would say that" He continued to circle around her as he talked. "But I also figured something else out" He said matter of factly. "You know Christopher, right? My sweet little brother, Well I've been wondering why so little of my demons have been being hunted and why so many of them have vanished out of existence in front of my very eyes. So I've had some... contacts look into it and I've think I understand now." If Bianca was scared or worried right now she didn't let it show. But Wyatt knew better, inside she was terrified. "Our Chris took a little trip to the past. I don't know when he left, what time he went to or why. I don't really care, but I do want him back home with me, here he belongs" Something about the way he said it, his voice it made her shudder, her skin crawl, it sends shivers down her spine and caused her fingers to tremble. It amused him and she knew it.

"I would never help you" The woman spat back. As soon as she said it she was lifted off of the floor by a magical force and choked in mid air.

"Of course you will" Wyatt yelled, throwing her back against the wall before she fell onto the floor. He walked over to her, knelt onto the floor so they were face to face. And even though his voice was no longer yelling but in a low whisper it seemed to be even more threatening. "Because if you don't, Chris will pay for your betrayal" He stood back up and walked out of the room leaving Bianca by herself, trapped.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Chris was alone in the attic. He stood over the book of Shadows, flipping through the pages, skimming the words, He had most of it memorized. The book told information about the monsters, demons, and creatures that go bump in the night. When he was little his mother warned him about them. He would never think that his Brother , his role model, would become one of the worst of these creatures. The Source of all Evil, the Lord of the underworld. But that is what happened. That why he left his family in the future to come to the past to help his past relative to save his brother. It would be easier if they knew who he was. But Chris knows. _If you tell them who you are, you'll get attached, them you'll have to loose them again!_ Chris had everything worked out. Except what would happen next.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

How was it? Review it please, please!


	2. Chris Crossed

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. But you already knew that. 

Persephone25, Meco, Ayana Starman: Glad you liked it. I'll try to update sooner. But I'm not making any promises. This is my first year of HS and I'm just getting used to alll the work they give us. lol!

Bstant: I like your title. Thanx for making a suggestion. Like I said before I'll try to update sooner.

Note 1: What do you call the way Coop travels. you know whith the heart and its sort of a glimmer. I don't know what its called. If you could tell me . Thanx.

Note 2: Throughout this fic I'm going to leave little clues about another show. but since its not a proper crossover , I'm not going to say it is. I think most of you can figure it out just by reading this Chapter, but if you can't you will probably know by the next chapter.

Note 3: The rating on this is 'teen' but it might change as we go along. But for now: If you watch the show you can read this.

Note 4: I think that the Year Chris come back from is 2026. Here are the parents and ages of our main characters!

Piper & Leo:  
Wyatt-24 Chris-22 Melinda-18

Phoebe & Coop:  
Parker- 20 Patience-17 Polly-13

Paige & Henry:  
Henry-16 Prunella-15 Petunia-15

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

After hearing her name being called, repeatedly. Parker turned to be face to face with her cousin, Melinda.

"Mel, Could we talk later? I have to go talk to the main council about the room and board issue and I..."

"Parker, its Bianca" In the seconds it took to say that, Parker's mind suddenly started to think of a list of all the bad things that could have happened to her.

"What happened?"

"She's been captured" _That's it? We could send a team, but I doubt Bianca would need much help. A demon clan would have to suicidal to mess with Bianca._ "By Wyatt" Melinda added. _Oh shit! Out of all the bad things that could happen this was the worst._

"Oh Shit!"Parker muttered under her breath as she walked down to speak to the council. Melinda followed her, hoping that Bianca was okay for Chris' sake.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Chris walks into the back room of P3 which is now his room and turns on the light. Bianca is sitting on a chair there. Chris is surprised. Why would she be here? Did something happen to the cousins?

"Bianca." He says as he walks up to her. "I don't understand. What are you doing here?"

"Shh, there'll be time to explain later. But for now..." Bianca says as she runs her finger down his chest. She has a red symbol on her wrist. She reaches into his chest and starts draining his powers as Piper walks in.

"You know, all work and no, hey!" Piper screams at she sees Bianca. Bianca sees she has been interrupted and pulls her hand out of Chris' chest and creates an energy ball. Piper blows her up. Chris drops to the floor. _Why would she do this?_ Chris mused. "Are you okay?" Piper asks

"Yeah, I think so."

"What happened? Who is she?" Piper asks. _They can't know!_

"I don't know." Chris answers. _I don't know anymore._

Cut to an alley outside P3. A small tornado appears and forms into Bianca. She looks back at P3 and then shimmers out.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Chris in the attic. Piper and Paige are looking through the Book of Shadows. Paige points to a symbol in the book.

"Is that the mark?" Paige asks Piper.

"No, it looked more like a bird." Piper replies referring to the mark on Bianca's arm

"A bird. So you're saying maybe the Audubon society sent the demon after us?" Paige says sarcastically. At this Piper rolls her eyes.

"Just keep looking."

"Guys, I'm telling you I'm fine, don't sweat it." Chris says. He really wished they would give up looking for Bianca.

"You sure she wasn't a Darklighter?" Leo asks

"I'm sure." Piper says

"What else would be after a Whitelighter?" Phoebe finally says something.

"I don't know, that's what worries me." Leo says. Please like he really cares about me, thought Chris.

"She's gone. Piper blew her away, what's the big deal?" Chris says. I didn't say she was gone because Piper blew her up so technically it isn't a lie.

"The big deal is someone tried to kill you, Chris." Phoebe answers back. Why doesn't he care? Phoebe questions.

"Look at me, not a scratch, nothing." Chris replies. Why don't they give up? They're as stubborn as Melinda.

"You know, how did she get that close to you, anyway, if you didn't even know who she was?" Leo asks suspiously. I know he is hiding something! Chris takes a step and the floor board squeak.

"We really oughta fix that, you know." Chris says in hopes of changing the subject.

"Come on, Chris, who's after you?" Leo asks again.

"Has it crossed your mind that maybe she wasn't after me? Maybe she was trying to get to them." Chris replies pointing to Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"It kind of makes sense." Paige says as she continues to flip through the Book of Shadows.

"Finally, somebody's listening. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some work to take care of." Chris says as he walks out of the room and to the park, the same park that Chris proposed Bianca in. Chris orbs slowly and sits down on the same bench. Bianca walks out from behind a statue.

"You really shouldn't try to orb anymore, you know. It could kill you." Bianca warned Chris.

"Is that what you want?"

"If that's what I wanted you'd already be dead. All I want is to bring you back." Explained Bianca

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Chris asked

"Same reason you'd know I'd be waiting here. This is still our spot, isn't it?"

"No. This is what we hoped it would be. This is what we were trying to preserve for our future. Do you remember?"

"We were naive to think we could change anything, to stop him" Bianca said almost trying to convice herself.

"You don't believe that. Or at least you didn't."

"Well, I do now." Bianca said not only to Chris but to herself. I do now.

"What happened to you, Bianca? How did he turn you back?" Chris asked. No, don't tell me, I don't want to know what he did to you. ever.

"That's not important. What is important is I was interrupted in stripping you of your powers. And if I don't finish what I started, you'll die soon. Think of it as an infection, and I'm the only one with the antidote." Please, Chris, just let me help you!

"Here or there, I am dead anyway." Wyatt won't let me leave, he probably thinks I betrayed him.

"No. He gave me his word he wouldn't hurt you. Please, Chris, don't make this any harder than it has to be." And you believed him,thought Chris. Let me help you, Bianca silently screamed, Just let me help you! Bianca trys to catch Chris as he orbs out and into the living room. Chris falls to the floor. Paige sees Chris on the floor.

"Chris!" She calls to him as they all run over to see what is wrong.

"Bianca."Chris whispers.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

"I'm going to send someone to investigate. We can find out why he took Bianca and where she is being held captive." Parker announced to the council. They all agreed. Except...

"Who are we going to send?" One of the council members asked Parker.

"I'll do it"

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Chris are in the living room. Chris is laying on the couch. Leo unbuttons Chris' shirt.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Phoebe asks as she sees a large wound on Chris' Chest caused by Bianca trying to drain Chris' powers.

"I don't know." Leo says

"It doesn't matter, just heal him." Piper tells Leo, she starting get worried for Chris. Leo puts his hands over Chris' wound trying to heal Chris.

"Why didn't he tell us about that?" Paige wonders

"Why doesn't he tell us about a lot of things?" Piper thinks out loud. When she sees Leo's frown and that Chris is not healed, she asks, " What's the problem?"

"He's not healing. Something's draining his powers and blocking mine. It's like a virus."

"A virus named Bianca." Piper says

"You think she did this?" Phoebe asks

"It's gotta be." Piper replies.

"Yeah, but it doesn't explain why she would come back from the future just to kill him." Paige adds.

"Well, somebody had to have sent her, she's a hired gun." Piper wonders why anyone would send someone to kill Chris.

"Well, we have to find her to save him. Figure out what she did...Whoa." Phoebe says as she walks past Chris. She senses something.

"What is it?" Leo asks as Phoebe moves even closer to Chris to get a read on what he is feeling.

"Oh my god, he loves her."

"Loves who? Bianca?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. She broke his heart." Phoebe says. She looks in Chris' hand and sees something.Its a ring. "Engagement ring."

"Obviously an acrimonious split. '

"Well, at least we have something to scry for her now. You guys work on the vanquishing potion in case she's not in the mood to help." Piper says as all the girls leave the room. Bianca shimmers in and kicks Leo in head knocking him unconscious. She goes over to Chris.

"Come on, we're going home" She says as she puts her hand on him and they shimmers out of the living room in the Halliwell Manor and into a small apartment. Bianca is removing Chris' powers. "Just let me finish what I started. You'll feel better soon, I promise. That's it. Easy does it." She pulls her hand out of his chest. "Slow breaths." Bianca adds.

"What'd you do to me?"

"I just saved your life."

"By taking away my powers? Chris' asks accusingly as Bianca walks over to a wall and pulls off a picture frame. She then starts drawing on the wall with chalk. "How are you gonna bring me back, anyway? That spell's a one-way door. It only goes backwards in time."

"He created a new spell because of you. One that works both ways." Bianca explains "I'm touched." Chris says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You should be. He's gone to a lot of trouble to get you back."

"Yeah, I see that." He looks her up and down distastefully.

"You know, you don't have to believe me, Chris, but this really is for the best."

"Oh, really? How's that?"

"Because this is your only chance to live. If I fail, he'll just keep sending more assassins back and all they'll have to bring home is a body."

"Doesn't matter. There's nothing left in the future anymore, anyway." Chris puts their engagement ring on the table. Bianca sees the ring, for a moment she is surprised, sad and angry all at once.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

"Im not letting you go in"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because I said so!" Parker yelled. She noticed the look of hurt on her cousin, Melinda's face and lowered her voice. "Because I won't risk you I'm sending in with a team"

"But I'm, its not, I can take care of myself"

"We are not talking about this anymore" Parker turned on the heels of her feet and walking out leaving an angry Melinda behind.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

"What do you mean she took him? Weren't you supposed to be watching him? Piper asked after Leo explained about Bianca coming in kicking him and taking Chris.

"She came kicked me, and she took chris, Piper Do I really have to repeat the whole thing? Leo asked annoyed. Phoebe seeing that both Leo and Piper were about to start yelling at eachother intervined.

"How about we just go and get Chris from her, we have the vanquishing potion, right Paige?" Phoebe turns to Paige. Paige doesn't say anything but nods her head.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

You really expect me to jump into this thing like before?" Chris asked about the portal that will take him back to the future, back to his brother.

"Not without a fight, no."

"How can you be so cold? How can you just stand there and pretend like we never meant anything to each other"  
"I don't have a choice." Bianca says looking away from Chris.

"Bianca, please don't do this. Don't give up on everything that we fought for." Pleads Chris.

"I'm not. I'm just hoping we can find another way. Ready?" They are about to go through the portal as Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in.

"Hey, future girl." Piper says as she throws a vanquishing potion toward Bianca. Bianca throws a dagger and smashes the bottle in mid-air. Bianca shimmers out. Piper freezes the dagger. Bianca shimmers back into the room beside Piper, she reaches out, grabs the dagger and holds it against Piper's throat.

"You were saying?" Bianca quipped.

"Wow, she is good." Phoebe says in amazement. Paige rolls her eyes and then moves toward Piper.

"Uh-uh. I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it." Bianca warns Paige.

"Yeah, we still have enough potion to vanquish you" Paige threatens.

"Maybe. But then you really will have to hope the power of two will do. Won't you, Paige? You'd be surprised what's in the history books. Now put the vials down slowly."

"Bianca, don't. Let her go and I promise I'll go with you." Chris tells Bianca

"Chris, what are you doing?" Paige asks

"If you kill her, there won't be a future for either one of us to go back to and you know it." Chris tells Bianca, ignoring Paige.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asks confused, and she is not the only one.

"You'll see if you live long enough." Bianca says as she walks toward Chris and they walk to the wall

"Piper, freeze them." Paige says hoping it will stop them from going. Piper puts her hand out to freeze them but she can't, they won't freeze.

"Uh, okay, I get why she didn't freeze but why didn't he freeze?" Piper asks

"I don't- Unless he's a..." Phoebe begins but Chris interupts.

"I'm a witch too. That's right. Part witch, part Whitelighter. Just like you, Paige."

"You lied to us?" asks Paige

"I had to. It was the only way I could get you to trust me."

"Trust you?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter anyway." Chris says, he is about to walk through the portal with Bianca but Piper speaks up.

"So that's it? You're just gonna leave?"

"I don't have a choice. She strip my powers. Looks like Leo's gonna have to fix that floorboard without me. Let's go." Bianca waves her arm and the portal opens. They walk through leaving a stunned Piper, Paige and Phoebe to go to the future.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Listen: Get in, Get Bianca, and get out" I don't want a fight or batttle, I don't want deaths. This is not a war, yet. This is a rescue mission. Any of you decide to be stupid and brave and take on Wyatt , you die. Understood? Okay! Lets move." Parker instructed. A small group of whitelighter, demons, and witches all orbed, shimmered, and teleported their way to the Wyatt Halliwell Manor Museum.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo in the attic of the Manor. Phoebe and Paige are looking through the Book of Shadows.

"There's gotta be a spell in here somewhere." Phoebe says.

"To take us to the future? I don't think so." Paige scoffs.

"Bianca's a witch, she could do it. How could she do it?" Phoebe asks not only her sisters but herself.

"We don't know how."

"How did we do it five years ago?" Piper asks Phoebe remembering when herself, Phoebe and Prue all went to the future and saw a world where witches were exposed and Phoebe was burned at the stake.

"The Elders made that happen, remember?" says Leo.

"Well, you're an Elder, make it happen." Piper orders.

"That was a unique situation." Leo explains.

"This isn't?"

"Hey, I don't like this either, don't you think I want to save him too?" Leo defends himself.

I don't know if I want to save him or kick his ass. Phoebe muses.

"That still doesn't change all the good he's done." Leo says, now defending Chris, for once,and Paige notices.

"Hmm, you're certainly singing a different tune. You've come along way, baby."

"Okay, despite all his secrets, I still believe that he came back to protect Wyatt and that is enough for me to want to save him."

"The question is, how?" Piper adds and Leo paces the attic and steps on squeaky floorboard. "Leo."

"What?" Leo asks

"Fix the floorboard". Phoebe says thinking back to what Chris told them all earlier

"Maybe he was trying to tell us something."

"Who, what?" Leo is confused and doesn't get it. it doesn't help that the sister are ignoring his questions.

"Maybe. Maybe that's where Bianca was taking him. To the attic in the future." Piper adds

"But that would still be there in the future, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, unless we fixed it." Paige says

"Or used it to send him something, something that he needed." Pipers add, By now everyone get it , well, except Phoebe who asks;

"Like what?"

"His powers." Paige answers. Paige grabs a notepad and jots down a quick spell that would return Chris' powers and puts it under the floor board and places it back. Just as they did this, a portal opened on the wall in the attic. It glowed in the shape of triqutra before engulfing itself in a bright gold light and turning blue. Its a time portal. All four of them look over.

"You don't think that's a..." Phoebe starts

"Portal to the future" Paige finishes.

"Yep" Piper says and she starts to walk toward the portal but Leo stops her.

"You don't know where it goes, it could be dangerous."

"Leo, I'll find out where it goes when I go threw it" Piper answers back. "You said it yourself, Leo, he came back to protect Wyatt and that is good enough for me to want to save him" Piper starts to walks toward the portal again.

"Wait, Piper, We're coming too" Phoebe yells after Piper.

"We are?" Paige asks as she looks at Phoebe.

"Yes we are" Phoebe grabs Paige's arm and drags her toward Piper. They all hold hands and walk through the portal, to Chris, to the future.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

The portal opens and Chris and Bianca walk out of it. Six demons are waiting for them. "Welcome home, Chris." The demons part and a man is standing in the dark. He moves slowly into the light. He has a black attire. Blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, Wyatt." Wyatt walks towards Chris. "They're no threat to me." Wyatt says about the demons. Then they all shimmer out. "Et tu, Chris? Of all the people to betray me."

"I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you."

"Save me? From what?"

"From whatever evil it was that turned you."

"That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power, it's as simple as that."

"And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?" Chris asks

"That's it. That's why I keep this museum in tact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess."

"Too bad the rest of the city isn't fairing as well as your little shrine here."

"You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you... I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too. If you promise never cross me again." BIanca looks to the floor, ashamed.

"I think you know me better than that."

"I thought you said you could talk some sense into him." Wyatt yells at Bianca

"Leave her out of this." Chris yells at Wyatt. Wyatt raises his arms ad Chris starts choking.

"Pardon me?" Wyatt Flicks his hand and Chris flies across the room and smashes into a table.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him." Bianca says stepping forward

"You promised you'd turn him. It's like I turned you, or at least I thought I had." Wyatt yells as Bianca runs over to Chris.

"Chris, please, I didn't bring you here to die." Bianca begs Chris, the thought of loosing another especially him hurts too much. And to think it was her fault to loose him was even worse.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Wyatt steps on the squeaky floorboard. "I think" He adds. Chris runs towards Wyatt and Wyatt grabs him and throws him across the room.

"Have you lost your mind?" Wyatt levitates Chris into the air. "I don't need you." Wyatt creates an energy ball. Bianca runs behind Wyatt and reaches into his back, to drain his powers. Of course, Wyatt is too strong, but she may be able to make a distraction. Chris drops to the floor.

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast. I can't hold him for long." Bianca yells to Chris. He races over to the squeaky floorboard and pulls it up. He gets out the spell.

"Powers of witches rise, come to me across the skies, return my magic, give me back, all those taken from the attack." A blue light washes over Chris. Wyatt turns around and kicks Bianca. She lands on a broken table leg. "No!" Chris yells seeing Bianca impaled, He waves his arm and Wyatt is thrown across the room. Chris rushes to Bianca's side. "Bianca. No, no, no, no."

"Haven't we been here before?" Bianca whispers painfully.

"Maybe we will be again." Chris says hopefully

"Maybe." Bianca voice has a mixture of hope and doubt.

"No" Bianca hand her engagement ring back to Chris.

"If you can finish what we started... " She starts but hears Wyatt groan. "Hurry. Take the spell so he can't send anyone else. Go." Chris runs over to the Book of Shadows. Wyatt gets up.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind..." Wyatt throws an energy ball towards Chris and he ducks. Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time." The portal opens and Chris runs toward it, but is shocked when the three sister walk through. Wyatt conjures another energy ball. and throws it. "Get done" Chris says Piper freezes the energy ball and Paige throws it back at Wyatt not knowing he is her nephew. Wyatt puts up his shield. Phoebe recognizes the shield as the one her nephew uses. Piper does too.

"Wyatt?" Piper says under her breath. No one heard her. Chris was about to push them all through the portal but it closed. When a groups of people orb, shimmer, and teleport in. Piper and Paige and Phoebe all look around. Piper is about to blow up a demon.

"Get them out" Chris yells. Three people from the team grab onto the sisters and take them out. A girl runs up to Chris.

"You're back?"

"Not now, Sara" Chris tells the girl.

"Where's Bianca?" Sara asks. "We were sent for her." She explains. Chris nods his head toward Bianca's lifeless body. Sara runs over and pulls the leg of the chair out of Bianca and tries to heal her. Nothing was happening. Demons and Witches are holding off Wyatt. Chris notices.

"Lets get out of here" Sara grabs a hold of Bianca arm and orbs her out of the attic of the Manor. Followed by demons, witches and other white lighter. Chris looks back at his brother before he orbs out. If I can't save you, I swear to god I'll stop you.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Paige sees Chris after all the excitement is over. His eyes are red from crying over Bianca and his clothes are dirty from the fight with Wyatt.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He gives a small forced smile "Nice spell."

"You have some serious explaining to do, young man." Piper says

"I know. Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you. I really am, but..."

"No, no buts. It's about time you tell us the truth, now."

"I can't. But not because I don't want to, but because there's only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much. At least not now. Look I know, but right now you're stuck in the future. We need to keep it so that Wyatt can't find you"

"Wyatt, My Wyatt? Piper asks lowering her voice and head. Afraid of the answer.

"I'm sorry, Piper" Chris says. Sara turns toward Chris.

"I can't heal her, I'm sorry" She says. The sisters turn to see Bianca dead on the floor. Phoebe puts her hand to her mouth.

"Oh god, Chris I'm so sorry"

"Me too." Chris answers. "Sara, Call Parker tell her we need another room for the Charmed ones" Sara nods and walks away. A few minutes later, Parker teleports in. (FYI: Its how Coop travels, I don't know what its called. If you know can you tell, thanks a bunch!)

"Oh Chris, Sara told me you were here and I didn't believe her, and here you are and" Parker throws her arms around Chris pulling him into a hug. "I missed you so much." Parker finally pulls away. "God, you're thin, when was the last time you ate, or slept"

"I'm fine, mom" Chris says sarcastically

"Sure you are, workaholic" Parker replies. "Anyhow, Sara also told me the Charmed ones needed a room. I think she gone a little daft, that one" Parker says. She obviously has not noticed the three sisters behind her who looked onto the scene with interest. Chris points to them and they all give a slight wave as Parker jaw drops open. "Oh, I mean, wow, I mean" She turns around and hits Chris.

"Ow, What was that for?" Chris asks confused and angry that his cousin hit him.

"What were you thinking bringing them here? Haven't you ever heard of the phrase Future Consequences? What am I supposed to tell Polly? huh" Parker continues "Your so dumb!" Parker turns to face the Charmed ones. Her mother and her aunts. She extended her hands. "Its nice to..um meet you" She says to Phoebe, who shakes her hand. Parker could feel her heart break into pieces. This was her mom. Phoebe Halliwell, Charmed one, Mother of Parker, Patience, and Polly. Wife of Coop, the cupid. She was dead a few minutes ago. And now she was standing in front of Parker making the wish of just being able to hold her mom's hand again and Parker had never felt so sacred thankful, angry and happy so much in one moment. How could Chris be around Piper without feeling like this. And if her did, how did he deal. "Hello, My name is Parker, I'm head of the resistance, at least when Chris is in the past, but since he is here I don't really know what my job it." Parker rushed into one sentence very much like her mother's early days. But she kept smiling.

"Its nice to meet you Parker, I'm Phoebe Halliwell, these are my sister: Paige Matthew and Piper Halliwell"

"Oh I know" Parker noticed her slip "You're the Charmed ones, You're very famous"

"Parker you can still be in charge" Chris added. Parker turned back and smiled at him.

"Chris what am going to tell the cousins?" Parker asked.

"Nothing. I will tell them all tomorrow." Chris answered

"Good, I'll call a meeting, so after they have school, they can come"

"School?" Chris asked.

"Oh, yeah, while you where gone, I started a school program for the younger witches whitelighters and even some demons, it was Melinda's idea, you'd be proud of her"

"Demons, you work with demons?" Paige asked. Parker turned to her aunt.

"Yes, A lot of demons work for Wyatt but some don't like the idea of having Charmed one's offspring giving the underworld orders." Parker explained "So they come here"

"Oh"

"Yes, Well, I'm just going to give you all a room and then get you to bed, you're probably tired, time travel usually make you tiresome" Parker handed Phoebe a key. Here is the key to room 314. Its for you. It should be big enough for you three. And Chris, I gave your room to a couple of witches from the English Coven. So um...you can't sleep there. But if you want you could share a room with me or Melinda we both have space for one more." The sister all looked at each other. Who are these people?

"Parker, Melinda doesn't know I'm here yet I think she would be mad If she came to her room and sees me sleeping."

"Oh, yeah, well you could sleep in my room then. I don't even think I'm going to sleep tonight I have to make an appointment with the head of a the Council. And other boring paperwork. So go to sleep, you know where my room is, so go, sleep, enjoy my big comfy bed while you can cuz I'm kicking you out tomorrow."

"Okay" Chris replied as he orbed out.

"Alrighty, so, um...I should show you to room 314" Parker said to the sisters. "Follow me" Parker walked out of the room and the Charmed ones followed her all thinking the same thing. What have we gotten ourselves into this time?

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Did you enjoy my first real chappy? I would love some feedback. I've never written a fanfic before so I'm a little nervous, which is probably dumb. This is mostly just the transcipt from Chris-Crossed. I never saw the eppy but heard it was really popular. I just wanna tell you most of my chapters won't be this long. Its just I wanted to get things going. Leave me lots a reviews, thanx!


	3. Not Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Thank you for rubbing it in. But I will one day. I WILL! Notes: Sorry it took so long to update this time. I was on vacation in NY. And I was so busy with school. High school is packing on the work. (What else is new?) But I'm back and ready to update whenever I possibly can!

Notes: Please excuse any mistake with grammar, spelling and tenses. i'm bad and my spell check/grammer check is completley defunct.

Ayana Starman: Glad you liked that it was long. I'm not sure how long most of my chapter will be but they will defiantly be shorter that the last one. Its okay that you don't have an idea for the title. As to Coop's power I went to a Charmed encyclopedia and its just called teleportation. lol. Thanx for the nice comment.

Lauren: Glad that this chappy was so loved. I'll keep writing as long as I get review so you don't have to worry about me updating.

Hinormajean: Yeah, writing how Parker feel when she sees her mom was one of my favorites parts to write.

Dru: Thank you for reading. This was my longest review. I don't know if this is a stupid question but what is Chase Revelation? Sorry about the switching past and present tense thing. I always have a problem with that. I'll try harder to keep my grammar correct. But please don't let that stop you from reading. )

Kylelara: I was trying to think of a way to get the Charmed ones in the future without actually following Chris. This seemed to work. I like it. Hope you like this chappy as well.

Persephone25: Thanks!

Bstant: Glad you liked it! Thank you again for the title suggestion!

Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw: Hope you like this chappy just as much.

Laced-with-fire : I really want to see it but I keep missing the re-run on tnt. lol. Glad you love my story. I like writing.

Momentyne: I will continue to write. I'm wont ever post anything I'm not going to finish. that is my promise to my readers. Glad that you think my fic if perfect size. I'm sure your fics aren't cruddy. When you say your two favorite men, is that Chris and Wyatt? lol. I love Chris. He made season 6 so much better and the 'Wyatt is evil' story arc. One word: Brilliant. lol.

Now on with the story.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

"I come to you, as a daughter of Gaia, a sister to the moon, I walk with the light in the darkness, the wolf at my side through the waterfall of power to the blackest heart, Animus, of eternity. Ancient one of the earth so deep, master of moon and sun. I shield you in my Wiccan way, here in my circle round, asking you to protect this space. Offer your sun force down." Patience chanted with her legs crossed and hands on her knees. Her eyes are closed. Humming in between the prayer.

"Who left their scented candles dripping all over my power shrine?" Prunella asked annoyed "I'm going to be so late" Parker announced as she walked back and forth around the room.

"Has anyone seen my sweater"

"You can get there faster if you fly on your broomstick." Henry told Parker sarcastically. Parker, who had been digging through a pile of clothes look up.

"You know certain stereotypes are not very empowering"

"Again I ask; Who left their scented candles dripping all over my power shrine?" Prunella asked even more annoyed than before.

"It wasn't me" Polly said before she was blamed. Her mouth was full of toast.

"I implore you, Neisa, blessed goddess of chance and fortune, heed my call. Bring me the sweater I desire" Parker chants as her sweater floats from the bottom of the clothes pile and into her hands. "Found my sweater!" Parker heard mutters of 'personal gain' around the room but ignored them. She saw Polly with food all over her mouth, so she comes up and wipes her face clean. "Honey, you need to chew your food, and don't talk with your mouth open"

"Yes mom!" Polly says annoyed at always being ignored or treated like a baby. She didn't like it at all.

"Am I freakin' invisible? Who the Hecate, left their scented candles dripping all over my power shrine?" Prunella asked even more annoyed than before. Petunia, who just walked into the room, heard her twin yelling, again.

"Nella, it was Polly."Petunia said "It wasn't me"

"Yes it was" Petunia persisted." You were trying to do the 'Potestas' spell to enhance your powers"

"No I didn't" Before Petunia could answer back, Melinda intervened.

"Guys it doesn't matter, Prunella, I'll help you fix it later, kay? After we talk about the bacchanal"

"Fine!" Prunella agreed as she started to gather the ruined items of her shrine and throw them away.

"I'm leaving!" Parker yelled. "Remember, we're having a family meeting after school so everyone just go straight to the conference room"

"Bye!" Everyone yelled. As soon as Parker left the room closing the door behind her, someone knocked. Patience got up from her prayer circle and opened door. She opened it to reveal a girl with short blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hey, Patience, your cousin home?" Patience nodding not even having to ask which cousin she meant. "Henry, you're girlfriend is here!" Opening the door wider to let the girl walk in.

"Veruca is NOT my girlfriend!" Henry yelled as he walked in from another room. The girl waved slightly as he walked in.  
"Hey Henry" She greeted "Hi Veruca, you ready?" He asked. She didn't answer she just nodded her head. "Okay, lets go, Bye guys"

"Bye Henry" Everyone called out as Veruca and Henry orbed away.

"I wonder if Henry knows that her name means a fungal foot infection?" Petunia asks. Polly laughs at her cousin's musing.

"I doubt she knows." Prunella added.

"Everyone we got to go, so hurry up!" Melinda called out. Polly put her plate and cup in the sink as she finished her breakfast. Prunella and Petunia got their bags. Patience grabbed her Tiger's eye necklace. Prunella, Petunia and Patience all linked arms as they orbed out of the room. Melinda held Polly's hand and they were covered with bright white and blue lights before they disappeared also. Leaving the room empty.  
0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were making the beds they slept in when Chris orbed in.  
"Did you have a good night?" Chris asked. All three sisters looked at each other for reassurance and then nodded their heads in agreement. A knocking they heard interrupted their awkward silence. Paige walked to the door and opened it but no one was there. She shrugged her shoulders and Closes the door. Parker teleported in the room a few second later.

"Oh, good, you're awake." She smiled. "I was thinking I could give you a short tour around the resistance which in fact, used to be Magic School." Parker turned around to see Chris leaning against the wall by the door. "Hello Chris" Parker smiled at him. He nodded his head slightly before he answered he back.

"Hey Parker" His voice was monotone. She began to worry.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure" That obviously meant he was not okay. I'll talk to him about it later.

"Alright..." She turned back to the sisters, "Like I said I was thinking of giving you a tour of the resistance. So you know where everything is. I will take you if you like or did you want someone else, I wont be offended or anything." She turned back to Chris "Do you want to take them?" Paige interrupted before Chris could answer.

"We don't mind who takes us really" Parker nodded.

"Okay I'll take you then." The sisters couldn't respond but instead were swept up in vast swirls of light before they reappeared in a long corridor. All the girls blinked a few times to be able to see clearly again. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that, um... its okay though you'll be able to see again in a few seconds, I guess you're not used to my type of teleportation." Parker apologized when she saw her mother and two sisters.

"What is your type of teleportation?" Piper asked. "I mean, not to be rude, but um...what are you?"

"I'm a witch, well, half"

"What is your other half?"

"Cupid"

"Oh" The three sisters said all together. They noticed that Parker started walking and ran to catch up with her as she started the tour.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Chris stood in 'their' spot stand in our place. Bianca wasn't there, never will be again. He missed her now more than he ever did before. It was probably because he knew he never would see her again. Chris knew he shouldn't dwell on what happened. Bianca had told him. Bianca knew what Chris wanted to believe. That there was still good in Wyatt. That he could be saved. Chris felt as if he was missing a part of him. Because he was, Bianca had kept his love, a small part of his heart, even as she was dying. She's dead. Chris still couldn't believe, he didn't want to. He said it out loud. It was too hard to understand. She was dead. She was still dead. She will always be dead. It was so hard to think that maybe it was a mistake. But it couldn't be. He saw her. He watched her die. She's dead. Chris stood at 'their' spot. Bianca wasn't there, never will be again.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Melinda had orbed to the park. She was walking around aimlessly. The park is mostly deserted except for the occasional birds and stray dog and cats. But Melinda kept walking. Kept thinking. she was surprised to see a family having a small picnic in the grass. She sat down and watched them from afar. Where they wouldn't notice her. The father, a daughter, and two sons. They eat, they laugh at each other's stupid jokes. The father says something, possibly a not-funny joke because he is the only one that laughs. He playfully punches the older of the two sons on the arm. The son's face scrunched up as he lowered his head. Melinda smiles a bit. Maybe the father hurts the son on purpose. Or the brothers gang up against the sister. Maybe they bicker constantly. Maybe the father ignores the kids. Maybe there use to be a mother but she died, she was murdered, by monsters; demons. Something, anything, to make them not so perfect. So happy. So pleased with life, with each other and themselves. Just sitting there, enjoying good company. Mocking with their smiles. Even if the mother didn't die, one of them will, all of them will, one day, sooner or later, everyone dies and everything changes. In an instant. It happens to even the happiest of families. It makes it more believable to think that maybe sooner or later one thing can change. In an instant. And a broken family can be different...better...fixed. Melinda looks at the family. She isn't not sure who they are. It makes it easier to hate them; or harder. She can't tell. She can't tell anything anymore. Hating them doesn't make her feel better. But not hating them makes her feel worse.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Melinda, Henry, the twins, Patience, and Polly all entered the conference room. They were told by their older cousin Parker to all meet after school. They sat around a rectangle table and talked about their day. Parker walked in the room in a very commanding way. This caught everyone's attention. She was the 'mother' of the group so they all knew when it was time to talk and when it was time to shut up and listen.

"Okay, I know I called you all here so we can talk about the Bacchanal but um... well, I lied" Everyone started talking gain. Mutters of 'why would she lie, its got to be bad, too bad; I was looking forward to the bacchanal!' Parker immediately settled the room down. "Its not bad news," Everyone let out a sigh. "Its actually very very good news with the side of bad, maybe, but only a little." They all looked expectantly at her, waiting to be told what the good news was. "Well, um, here's the good news" She held out her arms and Chris walked into the room. Everyone stared in disbelief before they all ran and hugged and screamed.

"You're back!"

"Was if fun?"

"Do they dress funny?"

"Who did you meet?"

"Um...everyone Chris isn't the only news. Remember when I said there was no bad news , well, I lied." Everyone groaned. "Our mothers, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige have been transported here by accident, we don't know how to send the back to the past." Everyone listened in silence.

"Why is that bad?" Parker knew this question would come.

"They can't know too much about the future, it can change the past too much and even erase our existences. So, that is why we can't tell them who we are. They are not to know we are related to them." Everyone once again complained and groaned. Wanting desperately to talk to get to know their mothers and feel what they felt when they were little. Happy and loved. Parker told them that it was not because she didn't want them to know them but because she wanted them to still exist. No one spoke.

"Mom is here?" Melinda whispered. No one answered her but Chris nodded his head.

"You should make the most of her visit." He told her. "Be careful of what you do or say. you can't tell her your her daughter." Melinda looked up at her brother.

"I mean who doesn't want the most? Who decides what they do or want? Who decided what is most? Or enough? Obviously you do. How silly of me to forget that even for the few seconds that you've been back. Of course this doesn't hurt you because you got to see her everyday! You probably want Wyatt to stay evil just so you can spend more time with her! You can't just come back and..."

"HEY!" Everyone looked over at Parker who stopped Melinda from continuing.

"You will NOT talk to your brother that way!"

"You can't tell me what to do Parker! You're not my mother. I have one." Melinda noticed her mistake, unfortunately so did everyone else. "had, I had a mother." She corrected herself. " A great mother, and your not her" A hurt look crossed Parker's face.

"Mel, Melinda" Parker softened her voice and inched closer to her. But Melinda turned the other way. Parker was going to follow her but Chris stopped her.

"Let me talk to her" He followed her. Parker turned to her siblings and cousins.

"Meeting adjourned."

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

The Charmed ones sat in their room eating a small meal that Parker had sent before she left to her meeting.

"I don't know if we should trust them" Paige announced

"Who now?" Phoebe asked putting a forkful of food in her mouth.

"Chris, Parker. They're um...well... they seem suspicious, to me" Paige said struggling to find a proper word to describe the two half witches.

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked again. Paige took a sip from her water before starting to continue talking.

"Well, I think that we..."

"No!" Paige and Phoebe looked over toward Piper. She hasn't spoken much since they arrived to the future.

"What?"

"No, we should trust them."

"What?"

"I said, we should trust them!" Piper replied. "They're giving us a place to stay and food. As much as I don't want to believe it, I know, I know my son is making their lives hell and we should trust them." She finished. Phoebe and Paige continued to eat. Not a word was spoken between the three sisters.  
0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Chris saw Melinda sitting alone. He walked up and sat down beside her.

"What are you thinking?" Melinda shifted away from Chris after he asked his question.

"Nothing" Melinda whispered. She didn't say anything else and neither did Chris. It was quiet. But Melinda felt loud on the inside. It was almost as if she can't stop herself from getting into this with Chris, she couldn't stop herself from saying 'something'. She didn't want to. She really, really didn't want to.

"Maybe something"

"What is it?"

"I went to the park today. And before you give be the 'That's dangerous you could have been seen by probes' speech. I did have protection. Anyway, I went to the park. I saw this family there. They were happy. They were having a picnic. And Idunno, me, by myself. I was jealous. Looking at everything they have, seeing the smiles on their faces. I was jealous. I want that. I want the happy family. The smile. The picnic with complementary colonial hymenopterous insects whomhave a complex social organization and perform special organized duties." Chris smirked. But Melinda didn't notice. " I want a normal life. I don't want the violence, the demons, I want to go to school, I want to do normal thing. I don't want to have to go to war. I don't want to save the world from my older brother." Melinda finished. Chris just nodded his head and said the only thing he could say.

"Me either" Melinda smiled for once in a long time. She scooted over to Chris and put her head on his shoulder. The sat like that. In silence.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

How did you like it? I know its shorter. I started writing the next chapter already so it will be up soon. Leave me comments! The next chapter will mostly be everyone's reactions to Bianca's death. I was going to wait and add it to this chapter to make it longer but decided I kept you waiting long enough. lol.

Much Love, Lynnicaec

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0 


	4. Solemn Right Now

Bstant- Keep reading. :-) 

Erica- A new reader, yeah! Glad you liked it. I don't think I'm that good a writer but I like when people tell me I am. lol. ;-)

That Guy- Yeah I needed a sort-of chant. and I thought it would be funni to use that and the other parts of the conversation. If you play close attention you will also notice a part of what Patience says is also from the first eppy of charmed ever. lol.

Ayana Starman: Hope it doesn't dissapoint and is very interesting.

ISingForGutsNotGlory: I love when I read fics that have quotes from other shows. So I decided it would be funni to put the 'sister of the dark ones' wanna-bees little wicca group from Hush. lol. Glad you liked it. I was afraid people would be mad if I used it. Good suggestion for the title!

Note: I put nicknames in here. So for example "Polly's nickname is lee, and in the 'ly' of 'Polly'. okay?

Here's the chappy:

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Parker called a meeting on the entire council, the cousins, and Chris. They all sat in the meeting room.

"I'm sorry to announce that Bianca is dead." Everyone stared at her.

"It was Wyatt, wasn't it?" Patience asked. Even though she already knew the answer, she had to ask. Maybe the answer was no. Maybe there was a mistake. If it was a normal demon, or as normal as demons get, maybe there was some chance. Maybe she is alive. But who is she kidding?

"Yes" Parker answered. No one said anything. Veruca, who had been close friends with Bianca, had tears in her eyes she refused to blink them away. Henry saw this. He held her hand and squeezed, reassuring her. It didn't help, but she smiled at him anyway. She knew if she felt this bad, Chris felt worse. "Um, we will have a prayer service to say goodbye this evening." Her voice cracking in between. Parker would rather not think about death but it was hard not to, the way her life was, and will be as long as Wyatt was evil.

"That is all." Everyone got out of his or her seats. Some people wiped salty tears off their face. People filed out, all except for Chris.

Parker turned hoping to say something to make Chris feel better. She opened her mouth to talk but closed it as she realized she didn't know what to say, there was nothing she could say to make it better. He needed time for the pain to pass. But even then, he will still hurt. And there was nothing she could say. So she left him as he stared. Stared at nothing. And he sat there. It didn't make sense. It just didn't. She walked down the hall to the Charmed One's room. She knocked three times before Piper opened the door. " Um, hey Piper, there is a sort of memorial service for Bianca and I was wondering if you would like to come? You and you're sisters. I know you probably don't have anything to wear but um...I could take you to the room and board service area downstairs. They could make some clothes for you're sisters and yourself." Piper looked back at her sisters before nodding her head. "Yeah, we'll come"  
0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

It had taken so long. The longest walk Henry ever had was when he walked Veruca to her room after Bianca's death was announced. Veruca unlocked her door and they both stepped inside.

"I need to pick something to wear." Veruca muttered "Something solemn"

"You'll find something" Henry reassured her as Veruca took her closet apart.

"There was this black shirt with a design on it. Sort of an amulet looking sign. Bianca liked it. She told me once that she really liked it. I wish I knew where it was. But um...it's not here. Do you think maybe I left it in your room" Henry gave her weird look.

"Oh, right, I imagined that sorry."

"Is this it?" Henry asked holding up various shirts. Veruca shook her head and resumed looking through the pile. Hoping to find it soon. "How about this one?" Henry asked holding up a red shirt.

"Are you insane?"

"What" Henry looked at the shirt. "It nice, why don't you like it?"

"Its red." Veruca said, but Henry was oblivious to her explanation "Sure its nice, if I want to be totally disrespectful. I can't wear red to her funeral type ceremony, it would be insolence!" Henry put the red shirt down and lifted up a navy blue one, slowly. He looked at it once over.

"How about this?"

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0 Petunia and Prunella sat on their beds facing away from each other. They sat in silence, hands folding on their laps. They were completely ready. Except for the part we're they were ready, to face this. Bianca's end. Bianca was a dear friend to all of them. And now she was gone. Forever. The twins could hear Patience and Polly shuffling around the room next door.

"Polly, hurry up, we need to get ready" Patience told Polly. Polly was pulling her skirt on and fastening at the waist. Patience sat on Polly's bed waiting for her to finish.

"What are we going to do? I mean when we get there what we'll we do?" Polly asked looking around the room for the shirt she had chosen to wear.

"Well, I'm going to do the ceremony like I usually do for the witches. And we all are just going to be there for Chris. Help him feel better." Patience explained not looking up. She pulled at the thread that was coming loose on the comforter; she slowly wrapped her finger around it.

"How are we going to do that?" Polly pulled the shirt out from under a pile of clothes that she was wearing at the meeting. She put it over her head and yanked it down smoothing out any wrinkles.

"Polly just hurry up and get ready" She continued to pull the thread. Patience's finger started to turn red

"How are we going to make Chris feel better? How are we going to act? Should we be happy? Or sad?" Polly asked as she walked to her closet.

"We should be um, solemn" The red started to become darker but Patience continued to pull the thread around her finger.

"What does that mean?" Polly pulled out a pair of black sandals

"Gloomy." Her finger now purple.

"Like sad?" The shoes were already on her feet as she struggled to fasten the little buckle on the side of the shoe.

"Sure." She slowly started to unravel the thread from her finger.

"Can you help me with this?" Polly pointed to the little buckle on the side of her shoes.

"Sure" Patience finished unraveling her finger from the thread, her finger now red, again. She got up and buckled Polly's shoes.

Patience got up from the floor and sat back down on the bed. Polly walked to the other side of the room and opened her jewelry box. He kept all her favorite stuff in it. She pulled out her mother's necklace, the same one she wore to her mother's funeral. She clipped it.

"So we have to be solemn?" Polly looked at herself in the mirror. She was as ready as she'll ever be.

"Sure." Patience looked at her finger. It wasn't red or purple.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Melinda was ready. She had been ready for a while. Melinda never really liked Bianca. But Chris loved her. So she couldn't have been that bad. Melinda didn't really know how she died. No one knew exactly except Chris. But he wasn't much with the 'Mr. Share' right now. All Melinda really knew was that Bianca was dead. She really didn't understand what it meant. She didn't understand much these days. That is why she had a dictionary. One day, a long time ago, when things weren't perfect but good enough, Melinda went school shopping for the first time with Wyatt, Chris and her mother, Piper. Melinda had asked her mom what the dictionary on the shelf was for. 'It tells you what everything means. It tells you, so you will understand the things around you'. Melinda didn't answer back or question her mother further. But she did pick up the dictionary and put it in the shopping cart. Piper gave her a small smile. It may seem like a simple memory. But for some reason it was always one of the best memories for Melinda. Her mom was gone, dead, when she was just ten. So on her mother funeral, she asked Chris where her mother was. Her brother told her 'She is dead'. Melinda asked him what 'dead' meant. Chris didn't bother to answer he just walked away. Melinda ran to her room and pulled the dictionary out of nightstand draw and looked up the word dead.

D-E-A-D.

Dead: The permanent stopping of all the vital bodily activities

Synonyms: decease, demise, doom, passing, quietus, death, end

That was dead. The end. But Melinda didn't know much about anything except that dead wasn't only the "permanent stopping of all vital bodily activities." It was all the same. It was hurt. It was pain. It made the heart lonely. It was sorrow. It was the shadow that had been following Melinda. And she couldn't do anything about it. But this wasn't about her. It was about Chris. It was about Bianca. It was about death and hope. And soon she would stand with Chris and watch as Bianca's body was lowered into the ground. Melinda was ready. She had been ready for a while. She didn't understand much these days. That is why she had a dictionary.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

"So can they have it before the deadline? The ceremony will start soon and they need to be ready." Parker told the seamstress.

"Sure" She nodded her head before sitting down and started sewing on her machine. Parker turned to the three sisters.

"She will measure you and them hem and cinch whatever needs hemming and cinching. You can stay here and get ready. When you're dresses are fixed then you can go back to your room and change" Parker told them the plan. "I will pick you up when it time to go to the ceremony" The sisters nodded. The seamstress continued to fix the already made dresses to fit the Charmed ones. Parker left the room. She slowly walked back to her room. She was one of the only ones that had her own room--now.

Bianca was her roommate after Chris went to the past. They had become sort-of friends. She saw the half full cup of coffee on her nightstand. She picked it up and walked to the bathroom sink to pour it down the drain. But on her way she spilled it and the cold coffee stained her shirt.

"Shit!" Parker set the cup of coffee on the sink before pulling her shirt off. She turned the faucet on and started to try to wash the stain out. She scrubbed the shirt under the hot water but the stain remained. She washed and scrubbed until her hands were red to match her eyes. She bit her lip as she worked, trying so hard not to cry, but after scrubbing for a while she began to sob. She wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve, tried to compose herself, but she ends up breaking down tears, she put her hand over her face. Tears flowed easily, so easily that Parker was afraid she couldn't stop which made her cry even more. Parker wiped the tears out of her eyes again. She dropped the shirt in the sink. She slowly walked to her bed. She pulled the covers over her and began to lose herself. She would cry some more. She would get up. Get ready and make better. She had to be strong, show no weakness. She needed to help, to be there. For the cousins. For Chris. For Bianca.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Chris was part whitelighter and part witch just like her sister, Paige. This fact was something Piper had been thinking about a lot for the last few days. That and the fact that her son was the source of all evil. Ever since Chris had come from the future Piper had gotten used to his constant demon hunts, smart-ass comments, and his sarcastic remarks. But now Chris hardly speaks. He has been ever since they all came to the future. Last week she would have done anything to stop the bossiness and annoying neurotic ness, but now she almost wished he would send her killing some lead he had on a demon, in her time, of course. He didn't seem like himself. Chris had been the stubborn, pushy, annoying young whitelighter she had come to – not exactly like but not dislike either. He had a strong will, he did what he thought was necessary. She might not always agree. But the effort counts for something. And she knew courage and strength when she saw it. But now Chris wasn't like that. He was different. Defeated. He never gave up before and now he gave up so easily. Okay, not easily. The love of his life what stabbed with a table leg and died right in his arms. By her son no less, How he didn't hate her, she didn't know. The point is that seeing Bianca die probably, no--defiantly, was the reason he was so sad. Bianca had been his fiancée. After Piper found out about Leo leaving her she almost drowned San Francisco she can't really blame him. At least she still had hope that someday Leo and her could have some peace, maybe not as a couple but at friends in the least. Chris didn't have that. Because Bianca was dead. As Piper was walking back to the room she decided to check to see if Chris was still in that meeting room. Remembering where it was from the tour Parker gave, Piper walked to the room. As she pass by she opened the door a smidge and peaked inside. She could see Chris had been crying. Closing the door quietly, Piper waited just outside, giving him a few more moments, before she knocked on the door to make herself known. Not waiting for an answer she stepped into the room, Chris looked up startled.

"What's up?" he asked.

Piper shrugged, placing the folded clothes she was going to wear to the ceremony on the table. She pulled a char out and sat next to him.

"How are you doing?" Not the best question but it was the only thing she could think of.

"I'm fine."

"You're a liar." Piper smiled when Chris laughed.

"Are these the clothes you're going to wear?" Chris asked pointing to the pile on the table.

"Um... yeah... Parker picked them out."

"Yeah, Parker's great with this. She's doing a good job here"

"Yeah" There was an awkward silence between the two before Piper got up, pushed her chair, and picked up the neatly folded clothes. "Well I better get back to the room. Don't want Paige and Phoebe to panic when I'm not there. I should get ready also.

So I'll um...see you later." Chris nodded his head, a way of saying 'yes, I'll see you later'. Piper walked to the door and was about to leave when Chris called her name.

"Piper"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For checking on me." Piper didn't reply but she smiled and turned back around and left the room. It suddenly occurred to Piper, something she had never considered before. Chris may be her annoying, overprotective, neurotic whitelighter, but he was also just a boy.  
0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Chris walked into the room he shared with Melinda. Melinda was sitting on her bed reading a dictionary.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Melinda didn't look up.

"Reading."

"Are you ready?" He asked her a hidden meaning in his words.

"Are you?" Melinda answered with a question.

"No" Chris replied walking over to his closet on his side of the room. He pulled out a suit. The one he planned to wear to the wedding. Chris turned to see the figure of Bianca leaning against the wall. She smiled at him.

"Chris?" He heard. He snapped out of his trance.

"What?" asked Chris "I didn't hear you."

"I said I am going to go. Everyone will be waiting at the lounge before..." She trailed off. "So um, I'll see you there" Melinda placed the dictionary on the nightstand. Before she left she turned to Chris. "Are you okay?"

"Sure." He answered looking at the suit in his hand. Melinda was still a little skeptical but she shrugged it off and left the room.

Chris looked back at the wall. Chris changed into his suit. Melinda's question still in his head. 'Are you ready?'

"No" He said out loud to no one but himself. "I'm not ready." But that didn't matter. It would soon be time.  
0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

"Are you sure you can't find it?" Veruca asked Henry again. "I would really like to wear the black one"

"I'm sorry. I can't find it" Henry told her. Veruca put her head in her hands and collapsed onto her bed.

"How am I going to get through this day? I can't I keep going through this. I'm tired of death and hurt and pain" Veruca looked up at Henry. Her voice cracked a little. "Why do I loose everyone?" Henry went up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She put her head on his shoulders. She wiped the remaining tears that she had cried. They didn't speak. They sat in silence. A comfortable silence that was so rare these days. "So should I wear the blue one"

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Melinda was the first person who walked into the room. She switched the TV on and sat down in a large overstuffed chair. She stared at the TV, not blinking not paying attention to what was on. She was startled by a bang; she hastily looked up and saw Patience had walked in, followed by Polly. Patience mouthed 'sorry' Polly walked past Patience and sat down on the small sofa. Patience took a seat beside her. No one spoke. They all stared at the TV. Polly gently laid her head down on Patience's shoulder. A canned laughter from the television could be heard as Polly slipped her hand into Patience's hand. She squeezed Polly's hand tightly to reassure her that things were going to be okay. Polly knew better. Things were not going to be okay. Not right now. The three girls were joined by Petunia and Prunella. They sat down also, but didn't speak. There were no words to be said. Not right now. Henry and Veruca walked in. Veruca eyes were pink from crying. Suddenly, the twins felt guilty about making fun of her because of her name. Even though Veruca wasn't hurt by the comment considering she never heard the twins say it. They still wished they could take it back. But they couldn't. It was done. They could make it up to her. But maybe another time. Not right now.

"The permanent stopping of all the vital bodily activities" Melinda muttered under her breath even though no one could hear her.

The quietness was disturbed by a light bell sound and a flurry of white and blue orbs. The orbs dissolved and revealed the Charmed ones. All eyes were on them. Even though they had been told that their mothers were here, it was a completely different thing to see your mother whom has been dead for 'X' number of years standing in front of you in a black dress, with a plain expression. The three women saw everyone's faces and took in all the sadness. Phoebe could feel the potion she took controlling her empathic powers slowly fading. But she chose to ignore it. They all sat down. Polly got out of her seat and walked over to the wall. She stared at the different shapes in the wallpaper; she traced them with her fingers, before turning to everyone in the room.

"I don't get it." Everyone was surprised to hear her speak. Other than the television everything had been silent.

"Lee, not now!" This also surprised everyone because Patience wasn't one to talk harshly to anyone, especially her sister.

"But, I don't understand" Polly cried. "Why, how, this, I just don't get it. Why does this have to happen all the time? Why do people keep dying? Why do the people I care about keep dying" Polly burst into tears. Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Piper had felt automatically guilty. It was her son who caused all this pain. Was she really that bad of a mother that her only son became an evil dictating murderer? Patience ran from her seat to her sister.

Polly. I don't know why. It just happens. There is not much you can do. Death happens. But we're going to get through this. We have too." Patience started to cry also. The other looked on with sympathy. Patience wrapped Polly into her arms.

"Decease, demise..." Melinda kept muttering under her breath "doom, passing, quietus..." No on heard her until she uttered the last words. "Death, end" Everyone turned to her in surprise. She noticed and looked around at everyone. "Um... Dead: The permanent stopping of all the vital bodily activities. Synonyms: decease, demise, doom, passing, quietus, death, end" Melinda repeated. Everyone still looked confused. "Its in the dictionary." She folded her hands on her lap and lowered her head. She suddenly became self-conscious and embarrassed. Silence over took the room again. It wasn't until a few minutes when Veruca muttered something quietly.

"I have to change my shoes!" She announced. She ran from the room. Everyone turned back to Henry. He shrugged his shoulders before he ran after her. He came back a few minutes later without Veruca. He paced the room. Everyone was now waiting for Parker and Chris to show up so they can go to the ceremony. Everyone is looking at either the floor or the TV.

Suddenly there's a loud banging noise. Patience and Melinda jump up. They turned around to see that Henry had his hand stretched out, obscured by the wall "Sorry" He said.

"Oh god" Prunella walked up to her older brother.

"Nella, its fine"

"Fine? Henry, you're hand is buried in a hole in the wall. How is that fine?"

"Did I mention: sorry?" Henry asked as Veruca walked in.

"Did I miss something?" She asked as she wiped her nose with a tissue. Prunella examined the hole where Henry's fist has broken through the wall.

"You know you could have hit a pipe or electrocuted yourself, you big, idiot." She sighed. "Did it at least make you feel better?"

"A little bit"

"Good" Henry twisted his arm and pulled it out of the wall. His knuckles were covered in blood. All the girls rushed up to him in concern.

"It's okay." He assured them. Veruca looked pensively at his hand.

"It hurts." Polly said. Henry didn't answer. He just looked at her. She gave him a small sympathetic smile. Prunella grabbed Henry's hand.

"Ow!"

"Stop being a baby" She scolded. She held his hand in her left hand and hovered her right hand over his. A golden light appeared, slowly healing the cuts on his fist.

"Thanks" After the commotion was dealt with. Everyone continued to sit. Parker and Chris walked in. They both saw the tension in the room. Everyone looked at Parker red eyes with sympathy. It was rare to see their older cousin upset. But Chris showed no emotion.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Everyone was gathered around a beautiful ivory-colored coffin. It was on a pedestal amongst many various flowers. Patience was by an alter table with a ceremonial chalice, she was in a light blue silk covered robe. She was holding a tied, silver cord, which laid before the chalice, three lit candles surrounded it, symbolizing birth, death, and the rebirth. Chris, Melinda, Parker, Henry, Veruca, the twins, and Polly were seated closest to the pedestal. The people at the ceremony wiped tears off their faces. The Charmed ones sat in the back, surprised at how many people would come to bounty hunter's funeral. But they somehow knew Bianca wasn't just a bounty hunter. Patience started the ceremony with humming and chanting.  
"That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny." Veruca laid her head on Henry's shoulder. Parker held Polly's hand. The twins bowed their head in respect for Bianca. Melinda looked at Chris to see his expressionless face. She herself had tears in her eyes as she turned back to the Patience. Patience untied the silver cord and gently laid it into the chalice. She blew out the candle symbolizing birth, then death and rebirth. Mourners were standing, shaking hands, crying, hugging, or just staring. Patience walked out from behind the table as people came up one by one to pay their respects. Melinda thanked mourners. Veruca stood behind Henry as he shook hands with more people. Paige, Phoebe, and Piper walked up.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." She said to them all. They all just nod their heads. But before they could answer back, Phoebe suddenly felt as if she had been punched in the gut, and she stumbled backwards, groaning in pain as the emotional weight and combined sorrow of all the people sent her head reeling from shock. Reminding her why empaths shouldn't go to funerals.

"Guys, p-please," she whispered, her voice cracking as she spoke. "I c-can't…" She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to close off her mind to the broken hearts and block out the tears of anguish that surrounded her. Paige and Piper turned to look at the middle sister.

"Phoebe?"

"I c-can't…too much p-pain." Parker looked on finally realizing something. He mother can't control her empathic powers yet. Even though Phoebe had taught Parker how to control her power so she could use it when its needed and shut it off in uncontrolled situations at a young age she had yet to learn how to do this. She must have just recently received her powers. It was weird for Parker in so much pain because of her power. Parker pushed her way too the crowd.

"Here let me" Parker led Phoebe out into the hall with Piper and Paige following close behind. "She can stay here until she is better. I would stay..."

"No, its okay you've helped us enough. Be with your family." Paige said giving Parker a small reassuring smile. Parker walked back to the ceremony. After a few minutes of calming down Phoebe, the doors bursted open and a girl who couldn't be older than twenty walked out. Her long black hair tied back. She leaned against the wall and took a few long breaths before realizing she wasn't alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I was alone. You're new here, right?" the sisters nodded. "Are you staying here long?"

"Hopefully not." Piper blurting out. The girl just gave her a small smile.

"I guess you had to take a breather from all this too, huh?" She looked back at the door she just ran through. Piper was about to explain but decided against it. She wanted to hear what the girl would say. "Its hard in there, ya know, It's very sad. There is so much death here. We really should be used to it by now. I mean most people here, just going through the motions, until they die. We all know it's coming yet we're so shocked by it anyway, not ever really knowing how to deal with it. Death here isn't even really an event anymore, it's more like a small moment in life. But not her. Bianca was special. You know, as a magical community, we lost a warrior, but the family lost a loved one" She sighed before continuing. "We're just sitting here, numb and in shock. We're all just kind of stunned. We really didn't think Wyatt would kill Bianca. She was one of the only ones who most people thought weren't going to be harmed by Wyatt. We were wrong." Piper couldn't help but wonder why this girl would think Wyatt wouldn't hurt Bianca. The girl looked at the floor "Its only time before we all die." She sort-of whispered to herself. "There's so much we don't understand. And they..." The girl turned back to the group of witches who gave their thanks to the mourners who would give their condolences. "They will cling to the memory of her. Its hard to think there is anything in this life but grief." The girl turned back to the three sisters. "Anyway I hope you're stay isn't too bad." She gave them a small smile and turned around and walked away leaving Piper to think what could have happened to make the world this way, that would make young men, like Chris, and woman, like this girl and Parker, think this way. _Oh yeah, my son_

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

No one was there. The ceremony was over. Parker had it arranged for Bianca to be buried in the Golden Gate Cemetery. Chris had a few moments before they lowered Bianca into the ground. He had to stare at the long, white lacquered coffin for a while. There was only one thought running through my head, over and over again like a mantra or something. And it had been playing over and over since the night that it happened. 'It should have been me. It should have been me.' Chris couldn't feel. He couldn't cry. He could barely breathe, and it was difficult for him to comprehend how his heart could go on beating when hers had stopped. 'It should have been me.' He tried to feel angry. Maybe, if he were angry with her, the pain would go away. Maybe, if he could make himself furious enough, it could somehow fill up this great big hole inside. Maybe, if he was mad, he could feel something other than this numbness. So he tried, for a minute or two, to blame all of this on her. It wasn't such a ridiculous idea, that all of this was her fault. She was the one who betrayed him, gave into Wyatt, went to the past to bring him back, she knew he would never join Wyatt, because he wasn't evil, but them again she wasn't either. Was she? But the more he tried, the harder it was to get mad at her. It just wasn't going to work. Chris had to grin a little at the long flower-draped box. See? Even when Bianca is dead, he can't get angry with her. It had always been that way. How could he get angry with someone who knew what he was thinking and feeling, even before he did? She deserved better than this. She deserved a decent death; more than that she deserved a longer life. It wasn't right. Wyatt was after me. The wrong one died. 'It should have been me. It really should have been me.' Chris closed and tears filled them. He felt like he had an empty place in his heart. One that could never be filled or repaired.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

"Things have been bad lately. Between us. I can tell" Parker said to Melinda as they sat in the lounge together. Melinda didn't answer so Parker continued. "But it's all going to change. I want to see you happy again. And I want to see you grow up to be the lovely person you're going to be. We're going to fix this and thing will be better" Melinda gets a little teary. "The world. I don't want to hide, shelter and protect you from it. I want to show it to you. Let you live in it, the right way" Melinda didn't answer. She went up to her older cousin and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry"

"Me too"

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Chris stood standing near Bianca's grave. He was alone in the cemetery. Bianca walked up to him. "I know what it is. The reason you're having such a hard time with this. Why you're taking so long to— move on. The truth: you couldn't save me. Did you think maybe you weren't meant to?"

"I'm sorry, I tried to save you from Wyatt..." Bianca laughed much to Chris' surprise. One reason was because Chris was being serious, the second reason, Bianca was six feet under, in the ground.

"That's not what I'm talking about. You couldn't save me from me. I was weak. I gave into Wyatt's tricks. I betrayed you and went to the past to bring you back to do something I knew you would never do, join him. The way I had"

"Is that what you thought? But you did... you tried to save me"

"I thought? Honey, I'm only a figment of your mind. So technically, its what you thought. There was always a part of you that thought you could pull me back from the evil ways I was born into and away from Wyatt. Help me find redemption for the wrongs I did. Not giving up on someone, no matter how far he—or she—has gone. Oh, well, too late for me. I'm dead" Chris flinched at her words. "Don't be so sad. You know you can fix this, right?" Chris looked at Bianca and back down at the grave. But doesn't say a word. "I mean, it will make your life simpler, one less person to worry about" Bianca stood next to him. Both staring, staring at her grave. Chris finally spoke up.

"I didn't want this"

"Hey, We both knew sooner or later one of us would end up dead, come to that messy end. I thank the powers that be or whatever is up there watching us, that it was me and not you. You know, I love you. You're my husband"

"We never got married"

"We never had a chance to."

"I wonder what our life would have been like it if thing were...different...better"

"I guess we'll never know." Bianca took Chris' hand in her own. Chris looked down to see their fingers entwined. He looked back at the grave.

"I'm sor..." Chris looked back to see no one was beside him. He was alone. He looked at the grave again. He read the stone. Chris walked over to the grave.

"I'm sorry, Bianca" He whispered as he placed a single yellow rose on her gravestone.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0


	5. Kidnapping Arrangements

**Ayana Starman, Kitty-Witty-Kate, AND Laced-with-Fire: ** I wanted it to be sad. But a 'good; I enjoyed reading it sad', Not a 'OMG this story sucks', sad. Which one do you think it is? Hope this chapter is good. ;-) I wrote it to be less depressing. Hope it works!

**bstant:** I will keep updating. Thanks for all the reviews!

**Note # 1:** In Chapter 3: Not lies, I said that Melinda orbed Polly to school. I just realized my mistake. Neither girl would have the power to orb considering that Leo was human when Melinda was born.

**Note # 2:** Parker is 19 not 20 which I also previously said. So kindly forget that also. Sorry if I caused any confusion!

**Note # 3:** OH, and sorry there are no Charmed one's in this chapter except for the litlle bit in the begining.

* * *

Her seat near the back, Alex watched as Council members pored into the room, talking, discussing, shoving, and tossing papers at each other, from notebooks to folders around the room. The crowded room left little empty seats except the one next to Alex. She felt the empty space besides her becoming more and more obvious as it was ignored by first one person than another. She looked to the door to see Chris and Parker enter in the room. She had heard rumors about them. People talk about them being related to 'Lord' Wyatt. After Parker had told them at the last meeting about Bianca. Alex decided she wanted to go to the funeral of the Phoenix. She had only met her once or twice. She had seemed nice enough. At the funeral though, the emotion was high. Almost unbearable. And even though it was not her power, Alex could feel the sadness playing out all around her, staining the air, like the smell of incense it burned and smoked and engulfed the room and everyone inside. She had to get out. It just reminded her so much of the painful life the world had led. She ran from the room. It was the only thing she could do. But she soon realized that she wasn't the only one that couldn't bear to be there. She wasn't the only one that needed an escape. When she went outside she had seen three women there, also. Alex remembered babbling to them about what she thought about life here, how it was exactly like death and how everything doesn't matter. She remembers talking to them when they walked into the room and took a seat all the way in the back of the conference room. Alex looked to her left. The chair was still empty. Parker called the attention of the room, like she usually did.

"Everyone, we will be having more witches from the English Coven coming. This time they're from London" Everyone groaned inwardly. They barely had space for them. They didn't need a possible dozen girls coming in. "I know this isn't the best of news, but these girls need protection from Wyatt as much as we do" Alex could see one of the girls from yesterday flinch at her words. What was that about? "They're very powerful and can help us. So with the new addition to the resistance, we will be moving some people around, just a little bit." Parker announced. Everyone groaned yet again. "So um... I'll need someone to help me with the sleeping arguments. Any volunteers?" No one offered to help. Parker started to get annoyed. "Anyone? Anyone at all?" She looked around the room. "Alright then, I'll just call one of you out." Parker looked at the list of the names of all the Council members. "Marianne?"

"I'm sorry Parker but I am working on another project" Marianne said trying to get out of helping.

"Um...okay" Parker looked down the list again. "How about you Rupert?" An older man turned up to look.

"Parker, you know I'm looking up any information I can to help with the upcoming war. I don't have time for silly things like sleeping arrangements." He said. Parker rolled her eyes.

"Would everyone here like to sleep outside? Or on the floor? All you have to do it help me check over to make sure I don't room a fungus demon with a troll. I don't want disturbances. Anyone who could spare at least 5-10 minutes can help me. So yet again I ask, any volunteers?" Everyone looked around the room. Parker tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. Alex realized no one was going to volunteer. So she slowly raised her hand up.

"Um, Parker, I could help"

"Thank you..." Parker squinted her eyes at the girl. Trying to remember her name. Alex realized and answered for her.

"Oh, um, Alex"

" I knew that." Parker muttered. "Thank you Alex" Alex gave a small smile before she opened a notebook to take notes of the meeting.

* * *

Melinda was often misjudged because of her appearance. She was a small girl, cuddly even. She had brown eyes to match her hair and a natural innocence. It was easy for people to assume that the softness and helplessness, which appeared on the surface was not only skin deep, but went all the way through.

In reality this was not true. Beneath the shy eyes, she had a hard-core self-sufficiency. It was like she had steel wiring running through the center of her being—a hidden, unbreakable resistance. It kept her calm in most emergencies and unbendably stubborn in the face of adversity, or Chris, who by the way was standing right in front of her.

"Why can't I go?"

"Because its too dangerous."

"So is running a resistance against the most powerful magical being on the planet!"

"That's different."

"How so?"

"Melinda, you can't go demon hunting with us."

"Why not? I can freeze and besides I'm 17. That makes me older than Henry and..." Melinda paused as if to think" Does Veruca count? You know what, forget it. I'm older than Henry so, why can't I go? If I'm not going to get some experience in hunting demons now…"

"Because, if there was a problem Henry could orb out. You can't orb. So you can forget it."

"And you can't heal, you don't see me rubbing it in your face."

"That's beside the point. I have been fighting demons longer than you"

"And whose fault is that? You never let me go. If you let me go when I first asked I would have had a few years of..."

"This is not an open debate", said Chris with a glare that made any other argument useless and silenced his sister, fast. Melinda just stared at him before crossing her arms over her chest and stomping out of the room. Chris sighed and turned back to Henry and Veruca who had sat silently watching the quarrel between Chris and Melinda. "Lets go." Henry and Veruca stood up and walked over the Chris.

"How come I feel that going demon hunting with you two is going to end in trouble and that I'm going to regret it?" Veruca asked

"Because more than half of the underworld is against us." Chris answered. Veruca just shook her head.

"No. That's not it."

"Um, past experience?" Henry cracked. Veruca nodded her head.

"That's it" She said. Chris orbed out of the room. Henry looked at Veruca. She smiled at him before holding his hand to orb out.

* * *

Parker was sitting at her desk when she heard a tapping at her door.

"Come in" The door opened a bit. Alex peeked her head inside before fully walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Hey, you told me to come by"

"Um, yeah, I know I only asked you to help me with the sleeping arrangements , by the way thank you for volunteering" Alex didn't reply but she smiled as Parker continued "But I need some help. I have to pick up the New England coven witches at the airport in an bit, I would rather not go by myself, so I was wondering if you would come with me"

"Yeah sure"

"Okay, so um...I'm going to finish with these papers and then I'm going to head out so meet me in the lobby in a few minutes"

"Sure, its a date" Alex said as she walked out of the room.  
0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

"Mel?" Melinda looked over from her bed to see Parker peeking her head in. Just to check on her. "I'm going to pick up the coven now. I'll be gone for a while."

"Okay"

" I call to check on you."

"Alright. Bye-now"

"Yeah, Bye" Parker closed the door and left Melinda, alone.

* * *

Veruca threw a red vial and the demon exploded in flames with cries of agony screaming through the underworld. 

"Ok, that was just sad" Veruca announced, "I can't believe how far, my kind have fallen."

"Ex kind" Henry added

"Yeah" said Chris sarcastically, ignoring Henry "I sure wish they'd almost killed us."

"Hey, all I'm saying is, it'd be nice to have a real fight, for a change." Suddenly a fist hits her, and sends her flying.

"Ok," said another demon. Henry was about to advance when Veruca stood back up and punched back with just as much force.

"Okay, I changed my mind. I want you to be weak" Veruca violently hit with the demon before stabbing it with its own dagger, vanquishing it. She turned around quickly and looked to see Chris wide-eyed and Henry's jaw almost attached to his knees. Veruca just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, we sort of had a disagreement about where my jaw and her fist should be." She looked around. "Is that it? Are we done? Can I go home? Take a shower?"

"We still have the bounty hunters, Wyatt could use them to help track us. We should vanquish them too" Chris told her. Then they all walked out of the cave and onto the next one.  
0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

"I think on the way to the airport we died in this car and now we're in hell" Alex complained. All cars were bumper-to-bumper and moving very slowly.

"Why would we be in hel... I mean, the radio say there would be no traffic" Parker declared.

"Of course it said so, its a radio from hell, remember?" asked Alex.

"Alex, we'll be there in an hour or so."

"That proves it. I've died and I'm in hell. This drive will never end and I'll be stuck in this car for all eternity." Parker rolled her eyes at Alex's ramblings.

"Alex, I get it. Next time we teleport, okay"

"Good."

"I just don't like relying on magic so much." Added Parker.

"Why?" Parker didn't answer so Alex did. She nodded her head slowly. "I understand. You don't want to end up like your cousin. Corrupted by dark magicks, power, and whatnot"

"Yeah" Alex wanted to say more but nothing she told herself she could say seemed right.

* * *

When she decided to sneak out for her own private demon hunt, Melinda didn't think this would happen. But Melinda did know, whatever was going to happen that Chris was right. She could have gotten hurt or worse. Melinda thought about the speech Chris gave her before, it made a lot of sense as Melinda was chained up to a wall in the one of the hundreds of the caves in the underworld. Men, at least they look like men, in hooded robes circled a giant shrine. 

"You are going to help us with our ritual" one of the men told Mel.

"I'm not going to help you. I'm good; I don't help the bad guys. So you can go to hell!" Melinda told the man as he slowly pulled a small silver dagger out. "Uh, if that's okay with you um, sir" Chris is going to kill me! The man passed the dagger over to another man. (lets call him man #2) If they don't kill me first

"You will be our sacrifice to kerversta" The man said.

"To what?" Melinda asked confused. The man ignored her as Man #2 called out to him.

"We need to hurry or the ritual will not be complete"

"Oh no, you mean the kerver... whatever dude that you are planning to sacrifice me won't come. That's just too bad." Melinda said sarcastically.

* * *

"Wait, what?" Parker asked again. The seer that had come to escort the witches from the coven started to explain again.

"One of your own has made a choice that will lead to dire consequences" The seer repeated.

"Can you vague that up for me?" Alex asked sarcastically. She was tired of all these riddles and clues she wanted answers. And she wanted them to be given quickly. Parker was also getting impatient. She put her hands out and touched the seers arm and she was pulled into a premonition. Before she was pulled back into reality she saw Melinda chained up, men in a circle, chanting.

"Its Mel. She is going to or is kidnapped"

"Do you have a plan?"

"We find her. Then I kick her ass. Then we help her. Then I kick her ass, some more."

"Good plan"

* * *

"Its not denial. I'm just very selective about the reality I accept" Melinda explained. The demon looked confused.

"So you refuse to do the ritual?"

"Yes, We already went over this. I'm will not be your human sacrifice to your demon guy"

"Then we will just have to use force" The man said. Man #2 handed him the dagger and he traced it over Melinda's abdomen. Mel's screams echoed through the underworld, causing any creature with a soul to shudder.

* * *

Parker and Alex were wandering around the underworld after dropping off the few member of the coven off. They both turned around another corner.

"I think this is it" Parker whispered. But what they saw was not Melinda or the demons with the ritual. They saw a very very large demon.

"I don't think this is it" Alex whispered back. The demon turned to face them discovering their hiding place. Their stared back in fear and panic.

"Run!" Parker grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her away. They both ran away with the demon close behind.

* * *

The last bounty hunter demon realized quickly that he was just that – the last demon. He looked around to see the he was surrounded. He picked up a fallen potion vial that lay on he floor and he threw it at his feet with a shrug. Seconds later he bursted into flames and a scream traveled through the confined walls of the cave. 

"Um... why aren't they all that stupid?" Veruca asked. Henry put his arm over her shoulder.

"I think the real question is why aren't they all that smart?" Veruca smiled as Henry and they were about to walk out of the cave but they heard a scream.

"Didn't that sound like..."

"Mel" Chris finished simply as he ran out of the cave and toward the scream followed quickly by Henry and Veruca.

* * *

Melinda whimpered as the demon made a second cut across her stomach. He raised his knife in an attempt to make another slash when he burst into flames. Melinda starred open-mouthed at him until he dissolved into ashes. All the demons looked at her.

"I didn't do it. What ever did it, it wasn't me, I didn't do it."

"That because I did it" Veruca walks in with confidence. Melinda stares wide-eyed for a minute. The demons looked at Veruca before heading toward her. But four more demons quickly burst into flames also. The four remaining demons looked at each other before Chris and Henry ran up behind Veruca and attacker. A flurry of punches and kicks were thrown.

"Veruca get Mel" Chris managed to scream out. Veruca ran up to Mel who was still chained up.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? Get me out, damn it!" Veruca rolled her eyes.

"I'm not the one that got myself kidnapped, okay?" Veruca stepped back grabbed a potion and threw it at the metal. The chains exploded.

"What the hell, you could have blown off my arm?" Melinda complained

"Thank the powers I didn't" Henry and Chris were fighting the last three demons. Veruca pulled a potion out her bag and threw it at the one Henry was fighting. It blew up. Henry turned to Veruca.

"Thank you!"

"Welcome." The two other demons were fighting with Chris. He vanquished one and was about to kill the other one when suddenly Melinda ran up, and hit it, with her bag.

"I HOPE YOU DIE! STUPID JERKFACE!" she yelled. The demon just looks at her, with a confused look. Veruca pulled her back as Chris walked up behind it and stabbed it. "That was cool. I mean the demons, kidnapping, rituals and all the evil sucked. But everything else was cool." Chris and Henry look at her. "Damn, that was good" Melinda said, "We sure killed them. We killed them good, don't you" But Chris cut her off.

"WHAT THE HELL, WERE YOU THINKING" He screamed, "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET KILLED?"

"I was helping."

"HOW, BY MAKING THEM LAUGH TO DEATH?"

"Come on, I don't want to be hiding under a table, all the time. I want to help."

"You do help! You stay home, you help Parker, and we fight! Got it? Look Mel, you can't do what we do. I won't let you. Its too dangerous."

"No you just think I'm going to die, like mom, so you refuse to let me grow up?"

"Well, you're not acting very grown up. Grown people do not disobey orders and they do get themselves kidnapped and they do not attack demons unarmed"

"But I want to help. I can't stay in the resistance for the rest of my life, Chris, I need to do something, I need a life, even if is a short and bad life, I need one!"

"I don't care! Did you just see how you handled that demon. You didn't think. You could have hurt yourself, or worse, Me! Now forget it!" Chris grabbed Mel's hand and orbed her out. Henry turned to Veruca.

"Why do we fight evil?" Veruca shrugged her shoulders.

"Cause someone has too." She answered. But he shook his head, 'no'.

"No, I don't think that's it."

"Cause we're really stupid?" Veruca smirked

"Yep, that it!" He laughed. Ready to get out of here?"

"I should hit you just for asking!" She smiled. He held out his hand and they orbed out.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're heading this way and not the way where the demon won't find us?" Even though she whispered, Alex managed to keep an edge of panic in her voice.

"Basic tactics," Parker whispered back. "It'll expect us to try and leave that way. If something hunting you expects you somewhere, be somewhere else." She took a few more steps, eyes scanning the space around—an action Alex copied. "Of course, I did forget one other important tactic."

"Which one?"

"Never go anywhere without lots and lots of weapons."

"Yes, that does seem like a mistake."

"Not one I'm likely to repeat."

"Yeah…'cause we'll be dead!" Alex complained.

"Ok" said Parker "Just stay with me and try not to die."

"That's your plan" Alex asked, "Your plan sucks!"

"Do you have a better one?"

"Yeah, you teleport me home and you go look for Melinda by yourself. That's a good plan!"

"Teleporting, that's it!"

"That's what?" Alex asked. But Parker ignored her and grabbed her hand. She closed her eyes, thinking of all the love she had for Melinda and they teleported out of the corner they were in and into another cave. This one was empty. They're broken chains and a shrine that had been destroyed from a fight. They're ashes on the floor from obvious vanquishes. Parker and Alex groaned before teleporting home.

* * *

"I know your hurt, so we'll talk later, but you are on serious house arrest. You won't leave your room except to go to your new class things." He told Melinda. He turned to Henry. "Can you take her to infirmary, to get healed" Henry nodded his head and he lead Melinda to the infirmary with Veruca tagging along. Chris sat down; he took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. Just then Parker and Alex teleported in, they're clothes were ripped and dirty and they looked terrible. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"Melinda happened."

"What?"

"Melinda got kidnapped and I had a vision so Alex and I went to look for her but a very very large demon found us"

"Oh." He said. "Did you do those sleeping arrangements?" He asked Parker's eyes went wide as she ran from the room with an exhausted Alex trailing behind.

* * *

Parker put a pillow and blanket on the couch in the lounge. She grabbed a stack of bed sheets and started walking toward the staircase.

"OK, so Jamie can sleep with you, uh, Athena can stay with me, and Henrietta can sleep with Rowena"

"Not if I actually want to sleep. Jamie'll talk my ear off." Alex said

"OK, then Jamie in with Rowena, you with Athena, and Henrietta in my room.

"Bad idea. Henrietta snores." Parker rolled her eyes.

"Fine! You can do the sleeping arrangements." Parker handed the sheets to Alex.

"Okay" Alex started walking up the stairs. But she stopped and turned around to face Parker. "Do you like one or two pillows?" Parker's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Alex put her finger under Parker's jaw and closed it. "I'll give you two" She said before she turned back and ran up the stairs.

* * *

"God" Alex groaned from the corner of Melinda's room. Melinda had forgotten she was there and her voice shattered the silence that had hung in the air. "This proves it I've really died and this whole day has been my beginning of hell and I'm going to be on 'Melinda Watch' for the rest of all eternity. I shouldn't have volunteered...again" Alex said to no one waving her hand at Melinda.

"You can go. I won't leave. I promise" Melinda said

"Really?" Melinda nodded her head. "Cool." Alex got up from her seat. " If anyone asks I didn't leave you"

"And I didn't convince you"

"Right" And with that Alex closed the door behind her as she exited the room.

* * *

Comment Please! Also I do take your ideas. If you think something should happen please tell me. I'm having serious writer's block. lol!

**PS:** I thought having Melinda to the die stupid jerkface line that Anya did for the demon in the eppy where everyone is stuck in Buffy's house on her birthday would be funny.


	6. Author's Note

Hi everyone!,

I'm writing at a computer at school so I better hurry this up! I am so sorry about the lack of chapters. I haven't updated in a while because my whole computer broke. I don't know whats wrong with it. But I lost everything on the computer including the next few chapters of this fic. My mom sent it to NY to get repaired. I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I need to finish this up because I teacher is looking over the students shoulder's and she coming toward me. I promise I will update, the fic will live on. lol!

Your writer,

Lynnicaec


	7. Soul Survivors

* * *

Authors VERY SPECIAL AND IMPORTANT Note: OMG!! I can't believe I haven't updated this fic in almost 2 1/2 years but I promised I would get back to it and I keep my promises. I just finished building a brand new computer and I'm excited to get this story back on its feet. Now while I was rereading the story I decided there were some things that I wanted to change. Such as the ages of the characters. I've decided I wanted to make credits to this fanfic (with real actors as my characters), so I want all of you to send me suggestions on who you think should play my characters (the cousins + friends). I would also like if you kept the ages of the actors similar to the ages of the characters. So without further ado the new ages:

Melinda- 19

Parker-21  
Patience-17  
Polly (Lee)- 12

Henry-18  
Prunella- 17  
Petunia- 17

Veruca- she looks about 18 years old  
Alex- 20

* * *

**Sakaki:** Yeah, I never saw Chris- Crossed at the time but I did see music videos of the eppy. So I pretty much knew what was going to happen, I had just yet to see it in action. lol! But I did see it while it rerunned on TNT and I think it was one of the best eppys. If you send me the link to your vid I'll gladly watch it. lol. Oh, where do you get your video clips from? I keep asking but not one of the suggestions I'm getting are working. Glad you like the chapter. Keep reading!  
**angel-witch-girl 101:** The charmed ones will find out their related to Chris and the cousins. I have it planned out. ;-)  
**laced-with-fire:** I know both my grammar and spelling are so bad. It's hard to believe, I've been speaking the same language my whole life / and I even do spell check. I always used to mix up my past and present tenses I didn't even realize until someone told me while writing this story. I read all my old stuff and I had mistakes on all of them. Not even my teachers had corrected me.  
**History Buff 1990:** Yeah, love reading the longer comments! :-) Don't worry I'm promised myself I will not post a story that I do not intend to finish, and even though it took two years to update I will finish this story so I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**Sakura Kaze01:** THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH!

* * *

Alex laid on the foot of the bed, with one arm bent at the elbow, propping her head up on her hand as she talked to Parker.  
"You don't have to do this. Flooring it. In the bag. 'Cause..." She patted the bed under her. "There is a nice big comfy bed right here. I mean, you ought to know. Your bed." Parker laid wide-eyed and stiff on her back. She didn't bother to look at Alex.  
"Yeah, but no. I'm OK. I just, I like it down here." She pated the sleeping bag in a similar motion to what Alex did. "It's nice. It's...firm."  
"Is it just me, or do you seem a little uncomfortable"  
"No. I'm just, uh, uneasy 'cause Chris is out." Parker said, ignoring the fact that Chris had been gone for months just a few days before.  
"Right. How many arriving this time?"  
"Just one. But I bet we'll be seeing a lot more soon enough." Alex moved the arm that was propping her head, flips her long black hair, and snuggles her face into her pillow, she still looked at Parker. "So, you're saying I should enjoy having this bed all to myself as long as I can?  
"It is starting to get crowded around here."  
"Started? It's totally been crowded, for awhile now. Or haven't you noticed? And with this many people, we definitely need to get a lot more bathrooms."  
"I'm guessing somebody had to share a bathroom with a bunch of siblings."  
"Somebody not me. I only have one sister and she's my half- sister. We don't talk much. But never mind my deal. What's your story, Parker, I mean, how is it being related to the Ultimate Evil of the entire universe!?"  
"Uh, yeah, listen, Alex, um, it's almost morning. We really need to get some sleep."  
"Hey, if I wanted to sleep, I'd be rooming with some coven girl." Parker rolled her eyes.  
"What about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"Your sister you said you haven't talked to her in a while. Why not?"  
"Uh, yeah, listen, Parker, um, it's almost morning. We really need to get some sleep." Alex said in a mimicking tone and with a small smile on her face.  
"Hey, if I wanted to sleep, I'd be rooming with some coven girl." Parker answered back. Alex and Parker looked at each other and smiled before turning on their backs, to go to sleep. There were a few minutes of silence before Alex asked.  
"So, you asleep yet?"

* * *

Phoebe, Paige and Piper all sat in Parker's office. They had been waiting for a while and were beginning to get restless.  
"What is taking so long?" Paige asked annoyed. Just then the door opened. Piper and Paige turned to see a man walking in. But as Phoebe turned around her ending up colliding with him and crashing onto the floor. Piper and Paige's jaws dropped open as they stared. The man picked himself up and put out a hand to help Phoebe up.  
"I'm so sorry" She said blushing furiously. He just smiled.  
"It's okay." He stared at her for a minute before realizing he was causing an awkward silence. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just you remind me of... an old friend." He held his hand out. "I'm Coop." He introduced himself.  
"My name is..."  
"Phoebe" Coop cut her off. She looked surprised. He turned around to face Piper and Paige.  
"And you must be Paige" Paige smiled as they shook hands. "And Piper." They were about to ask how he knew them but he started to explain why he was there. "I have some things to bring Parker." He said holding up a folder. "Is she here?" He asked. Phoebe looked him over, for some reason he reminded her of Cole.  
"She was supposed to be here, but she is late." Paige answered  
"That not like her" Just then Parker walked through the door.  
"I am so sorry!" Parker breathed heavily "I slept in and just woke up and I'm so..." Parker stopped when she saw the man. "Daddy!" She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. "I didn't know you were coming today."  
"Yes, well, I had some information from the black market that I thought maybe you would want to check out."  
"Really? That is odd. Most demons aren't even working the black market since I heard last."  
"Well, it turns out that demons are smarter than we give them credit for. They've built an underground system. It's hidden which dark magic but that not the point."  
"This is interesting and don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you, but I don't understand, why is this so important you had to leave the magical creatures unprotected? Coop held out a folder.  
"Here, these are some weird occurrences that all seem to be related to the black market." He handed it over. Parker immediately was pulled into a vision.  
An old apartment. A sign on the corner post reads REID Street. A girl. Young. Light hair. No more than 7 years old. Someone is in the room with her. She turned. At first her expression is happy but it changes. Her face shows fear before she is hit across the room by a bolt of snaking blue energy. It knocks her against the wall. She isn't moving. She lays there. Her eyes are open and unseeing the vision ended. And Coop asked the question that everyone was waiting to hear the answer to. "What did you see?"

* * *

OPENING CREDITS

* * *

"I told you. I didn't see anything. I didn't hear anything. I don't know anything. Let me go." The demon tried to struggle out of Chris' grasp. Chris sighed in frustration before letting the demon go. The demon ran and just as he was about to turn the corner Chris threw a potion vial. The demon burst into flames before turning to ash. Chris looked down on the remains of the demon and then orbed away.

* * *

Coop handed Parker a glass of water. She took a long sip. "There was this girl. She was young. She couldn't have been more than 7 years old." Coop nodded taking in all the information she said. "She was hit with this blue light. Then she died."  
"Was it an energy ball?"  
"No, I don't think so. It was more like lighting. It was defiantly supernatural."  
"I'll see what I can do."  
"No you go. Protect the magical beings." Parker pulled her long hair in a ponytail. "I can deal with this."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah! It's fine. I'll take care of it."  
"Okay." Coop turned to face his daughter completely. "Parker, can I ask you something?"  
"Um, sure"  
"What are your mother and aunts doing here?" Parker looked confused at first.  
"Oh, they came back with Chris" Then she added. "By accident of course"  
"Oh. Do they know?"  
"NO! And we're going to keep it that way."

* * *

"But why did you do it that way?" Polly asked  
"Because it's a number." Petunia explained  
"But you said it was a pie."  
"No I said it was pi. Not a pie. Just pi."  
"Oh." Polly leaned back in her chair, with a disappointed look on her face. "Then I lied." She said. "There is nothing good about math. Petunia gave a small smile before continuing to explain the math work to Polly.

* * *

"So why did you want us to come?" Paige asked Parker.  
"Well, we don' really know how to send you back without that particular spell. And with all the fighting that was going on we lost track of it. I doubt we will be able to retrieve in, at least not anytime soon." Parker explained. "So, I decided to put you to work" The three witches looked a little shock. But Parker didn't notice. She was too busy savoring the fact that she was bossing around her mother and aunts... "Melinda was in charge of a lot a few of things around here, but since she is on lock down I figured I'd give her jobs to you." Parker went on to tell the Charmed Ones what she had planned. They filed out. Paige was the last one to leave but Parker grabbed her.  
"Paige, I have a different job for you." And Paige had to admit she was a little worried to find out.

* * *

"You called?"  
"Yes Chris, I had a vision about a young girl being killed." Chris listened to Parker. "Somehow it has something to do with the black market."  
"The black market?" Wait how you know this; I didn't think the black market existed anymore."  
"It does, dad dropped by to tell me."  
"Uncle Coop?"  
"No, my other dad" Parker said sarcastically. Chris still looked confused. Parker rolled her eyes. "Yes Coop! My father!"  
"So why do you need me?"  
"I want your help to get to the black market."  
"Well, I can take you there but I can't stay with you. Too many demons know me. I would rather you not get killed because the underworld hates me."  
"But I can't go alone. Henry & Veruca are out. Melinda is on lock down. What am I supposed to do?"

* * *

"I can't believe I volunteered again!" Alex complained.  
"Shush!"Parker demanded.  
"Don't you have any other friends?"  
"Shut up Alex!"  
"Fine!"  
"Ok!"  
"Why do you get to have the last word?" Parker gave Alex a look that shut her up before they continued to walk down the alley. They were both dressed in black. They wanted to be disguised, as demons.  
"Here we are..." Parker pointed to a brick wall.  
"Well either the bad guys are microscopically small or we're lost. Again." Parker ignored Alex and mumbled a few words that were not in English. The brick wall glowed with a bright light before the blocks slowly dissolved to reveal a market place with a lot of customers, of all species. There were magical demons, physical demons, witches, vampires, and even humans. "Wow" Alex's jaw dropped, her eyes open wide...  
"I didn't expect it to be so crowded and um... diverse. There are humans here." Parker announced.  
"And demons, and vampires, and witches" Alex looked around. "I hope we don't stick out."  
"I don't think we will" Parker reassured her. They walked in. There were venders on streets selling items like 'seer's eye', 'pixie dust', and 'slyzerd's tongue". Parker could even see mystical creatures for sale. Fairies, seers, leprechauns, they were all being sold.  
"What are we looking for?"  
"Anything suspicious"  
"I see something suspicious"  
"What?"  
"Us. Let's go home."  
"Alex, are you afraid?"  
"I thought that was pretty obvious."  
"But you live at the Resistance."  
"Your point being?"  
"You're surrounded by this stuff all the time."  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Alex muttered but Parker couldn't make out what she said. Parker waiting for a response but she didn't get one until Alex came back with "Parker, just drop it." Alex crossed her arms over her chest. A sign that this conversation was over. Parker could tell Alex was hiding something, she just couldn't figure out what.  


* * *

"Who do you think they are?" Mescal asked his partner, Decha.  
"I've never seen them here before" Decha said, "They could just be new customers,"  
"I doubt it. Watch them. I don't want the slightest minor annoyance."  


* * *

"This is so annoying!" Phoebe exclaimed slamming a book shut. "And boring!" Piper looked at her younger sister. They both were in the library sorting books. The job Parker assigned to them.  
"Phoebe, stop complaining"  
"But Piper, I think that we should be trying to get home, not sorting books!"  
"We can't get home now and we have to deal with it."  
"Well, I hope Paige is having more fun than us.

* * *

"I don't believe this. Why would Parker give me this as a job?"  
"Maybe she thinks you'll be good at it."  
"But why in the world would she think I would be good at teaching?" Paige questioned.  
"I don't know I'm not Parker. I'm just Henry."  
"What do I do?"  
"Teach them magic. And don't worry; I'll be here to help. Parker wanted to make sure I was here so that you didn't turn any of the kids into animals or vice- versa."  
"Well that comforting." Paige said sarcastically as a group of student filed into the room  
"Hey Asher! Look we got a new teacher." One student shouted. Asher was a girl, about 17 years old, with brown hair that had fiery red ends. Asher looked Paige up and down surveying her.  
"What's the matter, teach? You seem a little outta sorts."  
"Me? No, I'm perfectly fine." Paige said as Asher waved her hand over an empty space on Paige's desk. An apple materialized on the same spot. "Thank you." Paige said as she smiled at the gesture. Then she stated "You're a conjurer."  
"Yeah, but only small stuff, nothing too big, but I guess that's why you're here. Right?"  
"Yes, it is." Paige said. Asher took her seat while Paige looked back at Henry. He smiled and nodded his head to reassure his mother. He could remember a time when she was reassuring him.

* * *

"Did you find anything at the Black Market?" Chris asked his cousin.  
"No Alex and I saw some pretty odd things but nothing too out of the ordinary for a Black Market. I didn't see blue lightning bolts for sale and nothing else that might relate to my vision."  
"Alex?" Chris asked with a confused look on his face. Just then Alex came in with a tray holding three cups.  
"Hi," Alex put the tray on the coffee table beside the two couches that Chris & Parker were sitting at. "I'm Alex" She introduced herself and sat down next to Parker  
"Oh yeah, you're the girl who volunteered for sleeping arrangements."  
"Sleeping arrangements-- that's me" Alex smiled weakly, but Chris had already turned back to Parker.  
"Can you describe your vision again?" Chris asked. "What happened to the kid?" Alex poured tea into each cup as Parker explained her vision again. She added milk and a spoonful of sugar to every cup. She gave Chris a cup; put one aside for herself but before handing the last remaining cup to Parker. Alex took a small vile out of her sleeve and sprinkled a decent amount of crystals into the cup and handed the tea to Parker. Parker thanked Alex, neither her nor Chris noticed Alex's actions or the smirk on her face as Parker drank the tea.

"The sad part is the girl knew whoever it was that did it to her," Parker continued to explain her vision, unaware of the irony. "She had a smile on her face," Chris took in the information Parker was telling him. "She was happy before it happened." Parker finished. Chris had a contemplative look on his face.  
"Where did this happen?"

* * *

Vine Street was one of the few neighborhoods Wyatt hadn't destroyed yet. It was a classic neighborhood dotted with tidy, well maintained home. This neighborhood was one of the few which weren't yet destroyed by Wyatt.  
"This is it? Not exactly on my top 10 list of places where girls are shot with electrical thingies." Alex rambled. Parker taped on the glass of the rear window with her fingernail before rubbing her temples. She had a really bad headache that seemed to appear out of nowhere. She felt woozy.  
"What?" Parker asked. "What were we talking about?"  
"Parker are you okay?"  
"Yeah just a little dizzy." Both girls were a little anxious. They wanted to move but they had to wait for the EMT's to finish their job and then they could start theirs. Parker and Alex watched as the EMT's hurriedly exited the house, they were pushing a gurney, upon which lay a tiny pajama clad figure. A frantic woman obviously the child's mother ran alongside She was crying, holding the girls hand and stroking her hair with the other. Parker wanted to ask how someone could or something do that to a little kid, but she knew. The countless horrors made in the world, many were perpetrated against innocent children. Whether supernatural or not, evil was attracted to the innocence of youth. Sirens wailed as the ambulance rode away. Parker and Alex opened the car door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. The girl didn't have to work on their breaking and entering skills because the front door was left unlocked in the rush. The two of them moved further into the house. A child's colorful drawing that hung on the fridge caught Parker's eyes. The name on the bottom right corner of the picture was Dana Chase.  
"You continue to look down here, I'm going upstairs" Parker told Alex. Alex just nodded as the two separated. Parker walked up the creaking stairs until she found Dana's room. The light was on. She stared into the room as her vision played out in her head like an after image from staring at the sun for too long. She could almost see little Dana on the floor, eyes wide and vacant. Parker closed her eyes and pushed the disturbing imagery away. Parker looked around the room, her eyes landed on an image of the Dana and her mother. The picture didn't look quite right. Parker turned it over, removed the back to get at the photo and saw it was folded on one side. She unfolded the picture. On the other side--a smiling man. She could tell it was the father. The resemblance was unmistakable. Parker thought of the reasons for him to be cut out o the picture. Most likely the parents split in an unpleasant manner.

* * *

Alex walked around the living room. Flashbacks of her home, much similar to this bought back feeling and memories Alex wished to forget. Alex wiped stray tears from her eyes and began to walk up the stairs to Parker on her way up she felt a sold object beneath the heel of her sandal. She looked on the floor quickly taking her full weight on the object, so it wouldn't break. She picked it up.  
"What would little girl be doing with something like this?"She asked herself, examining the artifact. She noticed the strange arcane symbols etched into the strange opaque. A feeling of dread passed over her. Alex had a sneaking suspicion that she knew what the object was. And if she was right, the situation was far worse than they expected.

* * *

Chris, Parker, and Alex all stepped off the elevator in front of the fifth- floor intensive care unit at the San-Francisco Hospital. Probes scanning for witches littered the hall. Chris deflected them allowing parker to be a distraction. Parker walked a slowly toward the front desk.

"Excuse me" Parker began to sway. "Oh I don't feel too well." Then she pitched herself forward onto the desk. The nurse there caught her under the arms as she began to slide from the counter. Parker let her legs go limp and lolled her head from side to side. She spotted Chris and Alex sneaking around the counter and heading down the hallway toward the rooms.

"Not bad." Chris whispered. Chris and Alex cautiously moved down the hallway, looking into each room they passed. Gunshots wounds, heart attacks, car accidents, neck punctures, and burns; so much pain and suffering had effected almost everyone in San Francisco, but it was not what they were looking for. Alex saw two doctors up ahead and pointed them out to Chris. They both knew what would happen if they got caught. Alex backed against the wall and she pulled Chris in front of her as she pretended to cry.  
"I just hope she is going to be okay." She acted.  
"I know" Chris played along, "Everything is going to be okay, she'll be okay, she has to be." The both smiled in relief as the oblivious doctors passed them. They continued to walk down the hall until they reached the room they were looking for. The little girl looked tiny where she lay in the hospital bed, I.V's plugged into her arms while her mother held her hand.  
"Don't worry baby, mommy's here. It's all right, you'll feel better soon and then we'll go home and everything will better than ever." Chris felt a little self- conscious. The words weren't meant for his ears and the last thing he wanted to do was interrupt at such an inappropriate moment. Chris took this moment to clear his throat.  
"Are you the doctor?" The woman asked.  
"No, we were here when they brought her in; we wanted to see how she's doing." Alex easily lied.  
"They don't know what's wrong yet. But she'll get better, I'm sure."Alex moved pass Chris to sit in a chair opposite of the mother.  
"I don't mean to pry be we're," Alex tried to think quickly, "detectives--private investigators-- Do you have any idea what happened to cause this?" The woman studied Alex's face.  
"I don't know. I was downstairs. I'd fallen asleep on the couch. I was startled awake. I had that feeling-- something was wrong. Do you ever have that feeling...?" She paused "I'm sorry, what is your name?"  
Alex put her hand out.  
"Alex, and that's Chris"  
"May Longoria"  
"Is nice to meet you May" Alex smiled before getting back to business. "So when you woke up you felt something was wrong, what was it?" May wiped her eyes with a crumpled tissue and blew her nose.  
"What did you do?" The woman's eyes went glassy. She was back at her house, reliving the experience.  
"I jumped off the couch and ran to her room, I called out to her but she didn't answer. I called her name over and over and then I started screaming her name" The distraught woman looked at her child. "I found her like this, my baby wouldn't wake up." Alex felt the woman's grief as if it were her own. She studied the girl's face and then she remembered. The memory that had been gnawing at the back of her mind surged forward. Another child, another beautiful girl touched by unnatural forces, with excruciating heartache, Alex remembered her sister. Her memories were pushed aside by a voice. May was singing to her daughter and Alex was grateful for the break from the horrors of her past.  
"May I'd like to help her, I'd want to help your daughter."

* * *

Parker walked down the hall where she remembered seeing Chris and Alex go. She saw Chris leaning against a door way staring in to a room and walked up to him. She saw Alex speaking to a woman, the child from her vision, Dana Longoria.

"There you are, hello, I'm Parker" She introduced herself.

"Are you a detective too, Ms. Parker." Parker looked at Chris; he nodded his head, answering her silent question. "Yes, but I'm not Ms. Parker, I'm Parker Halli-" Chris eyes widened but thankfully Parker realized her mistake. "Halle, Parker Halle is me, my name, um just call me Parker." The woman smile slightly.  
"If you can't afford to pay, its okay, we really want to help." Alex told the woman. The woman had no word o describe the gratitude she felt. Fresh tears sprang in her eyes as she stared at the three generous strangers, her daughter guardian angels.  
"Thank you" May Longoria squeaked out. The three got up to leave.  
"If you remember anything please contact us, Parker will be right in with the contact information, so please excuse us." All three walked out of the room. When they got to the waiting room, Alex turned to Parker.  
"Excellent performance, Ms. Hallen, even I thought you were suffering from some kind of horrible- yet vague- disease." Parker laughed and gave a little bow.  
"Thank you all but I would be where I am now without the little people."  
"Leprechauns?" Alex questioned. But before Parker could answer all three were distracted by the sound of a doctor's voice.  
"Ms. Parker, I'm really concerned about these dizzy spells" Parker cut him off.  
"I'm fine, thanks" She grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her off while Chris followed.

* * *

Parker scanned the hospital cafeteria from May Longoria. She spotted her in a secluded area in the back. The woman sat at a small table by herself.  
"Do you mind if I sit?"  
"Of course not. Please, sit." After a few moments, May broke the silence.  
"Shouldn't I be talking to the police?"  
"Well, um the detective work that Chris, Alex, and I do are so weird cases." The woman looked at parker like she had two heads. Parker grabbed a paper from the napkin dispenser and a pen she had in her pocket. She wrote the word supernatural before she sliding the tissue over to may May's eyes widened.  
"I know this is shocking but I suggest we keep the police out of this. Don't you agree?" Parker asked in a threatening tone that still somehow remained friendly.  
"Good, so is there anything you can tell me about life at home. How is it with...?"  
"Dana"  
"Right."

* * *

"Okay, so what do we know?" Chris asked  
"The girl Dana, got her soul taken out by this thingy- ma-bobby" Alex pointed toward the object she found on the stairs.  
"By someone she knew" Parker added.  
"And it all has to do with market."  
"Oh, and her dad." Alex and Chris turned to Parker. "May get a divorce with Dana's dad, John Longoria because he was a compulsive gambler. She said after a loan shark came to the house. She told him it was over."  
"Did you get an address?" Chris asked Parker, she pulled out a napkin.  
"265 Lynn Dr."  
"Then let's go!"

* * *

"How could you!? To your own daughter!" Parker yelled. She wanted to kill this man she had only known for 15 minutes.  
"He said she wouldn't get hurt." The man sighed putting his head in his hands. The man was raked with guilt.

"Well, it did hurt and now she doesn't have a soul." People like you deserve to rot in hell." Chris yelled at the man and for a split second Parker felt bad for him. If Parker wanted to hurt this man, Chris wanted to ten-fold and it looked like he just might. Chris advanced toward the man but Parker stopped him.  
"Chris, he is human!" When Chris didn't stop Parker pushed him back. In his rage, Chris pushed Parker back, throwing her against the wall. Parker stared at Chris. Tears stung her eyes. Reeling from the shock of what Chris had done, she grabbed Alex's hand and teleported away. Chris groaned before robbing away.  
Leaving a confused but relieved man behind.

* * *

"I can't believe he would do that."

"He was angry, he wasn't thinking straight."  
"But I'm, he was out of control and out of line,"  
"Parker, as much as I would enjoy comforting you in your hour of need, I think we should finish the task at hand and that's finding Dana's soul and killing the demon that took it. Dana doesn't have much time."

* * *

Chris picked up the demon by the color and threw him up against the walls. He punched him, before kicking him and hitting him with a potion. The demon didn't even scream. It was too badly beaten and death was relief. Chris turned away as it burst into flames to see Parker fuming and Alex's shocked stare.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Parker demanded. Before Chris could answer she continued. "That was Lusted demon, they're mostly peaceful and few that aren't have made a pact with the resistance to keep the peace. First me, now harmless demons, what is your problem?"  
"Parker I can explain." Chris tried to but Parker kept going.  
"Are you going to start going after the innocents next? First Wyatt, now you?"  
"Don't you dare compare me to him" Chris said moving forward toward Parker in a threatening stance. Parker didn't budge.  
"What are you going to do? Hit me?" Alex saw that they were about to fight and rushed forward.  
"Guys, please calm down, Dana only had so much time left." Both Parker and Chris continued to stare each other down.  
"Let's go Alex, let's leave Chris to his demons" After Alex and Parker disappeared Chris screamed and the demons fled knowing what would come next.

* * *

"We're not going to hit you, I promise. Is there any information you can give us about the demon you sold your daughter soul to." Alex asked John Longoria.

"I was at the park with Dana, when Jimmy came over."

"Jimmy, the demon?'  
"No, Jimmy the loan Shark"  
"Oh, well, um, continue."  
"He wanted money I didn't have and only gave me a very little amount of time to get it. Then ties other guy came over. He said he would give me all the money but I'd have to give him something in return."  
"Dana's soul"  
"Yes"  
"Do you know the name of this guy?"  
"Yes, he said his name was Decha."

* * *

"Decha, a demon with the ability to sense people's worries. His life force weakens every day; he has been sustaining his life by sucking the souls of the innocent and pure." Phoebe read from one of the bazillion books, Piper and her had been putting away.  
"EW," Alex scrunched her nose up. "He sucks souls."  
"That's our demon, thanks, m, uh,"  
"Oh, it's Phoebe." Phoebe smiled thinking Parker had forgotten her name.  
"Right" Parker smiled at her mother wishing she could hug her. Parker and Alex teleported out of the room. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and went back to work. They only had a few more shelves to do and they were eager to finish.

* * *

"Okay, Class, now finish reading this chapter and be ready to review it tomorrow." Paige told the class... The students piled out of the room.

"Later Teach!" Asher said. She winked at Paige and Henry before she left.

"Bye, Ms. Matthews." A voice from the crowd called out.  
"Good-bye Tara." Paige saw a girl waved enthusiastically and heard a few chuckles from the remaining students before she straightened out her robe and closed the door behind them.  
"So how did I do?" Paige turned to Henry.  
"You did great!" Paige squealed in excitement and threw her arms over Henry. Henry recoiled in shock but he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he hugged her back and realized she wore the same perfume and her hugs hadn't ever changed. "You did really great!"

* * *

Parker and Alex interrogated a demon to find out where Decha made his home and they decided to go in. So far it was going just fine.  
"Break the glass." Parker choked out as Decha had his grimy hands fastened around d her neck. Alex ran toward the glass bottled each holding a smoky figure inside. Alex started knocking shelves over and throwing bottles on the floor trying to break as much as she could. As the bottle broke the misty figures scrambled into the air and vanished from sight. Decha cried out in pain using the hands he used to strangle Parker to clutch at his own heart. A whole burned him from the inside out, but before his whole body turned to ash, he turned to Alex.  
"She will know" he warned. Alex's eyes widened and she looked to Parker to see if she had heard, but Parker was on her knees, hunched over, gasping for air, trying to catch her breath. A relieved Alex ran over to her.  
"Are you okay?" She asked desperately Parker, didn't answer but just nodded her head and gave Alex a reassuring smile.

* * *

May Longoria sat beside her daughter, Dana, praying she would become better soon. And just as she was about to cry she felt something squeeze her hand. So she looked up to see Dana open her eyes and whisper in a horse voice. "Mom?" And May was speechless and quite possibly the happiest she had ever been.

* * *

"You sent witches after us!"  
"No, I swear, they just came"  
"And you told them everything!"  
"No, No I didn't, just let me explain. Just listen to me!"  
"No, you listen." John stopped trying to explain himself, and for a moment it was so quiet that the silence burned your ears. Mescal shot a blue lightening energy toward Mr. Longoria frying his body and killing him instantly. Mescal's laughter could be heard echoing in the building and it would be weeks before anyone discovered Mr. Longoria's dead body.


	8. Its Time Part 1

Here is a short update, I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Chris knocked on the door to Parker's room. When there wasn't answer Chris orbed in, he saw Alex wearing nothing but her undergarments.

"Chris!?"Alex shrieked grabbing a pillow off her bed in an attempt to cover herself.

"Oh, God, Alex, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." "Um, its fine, Chris, what are you doing here, Chris"

"I just wanted to speak to Parker"

"Well, she is in the shower but I'll tell her you dropped by, so bye" Chris didn't hesitate to orb out.

* * *

Parker stopped the water, wrapped her body in a towel and walked over to the bathroom mirror. She wiped the steam from the hot shower, when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Parker, you descent?" She heard Alex call "Sure" Alex walked in. Parker was standing in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection.

"Oh um, he, Chris was here looking for you, Parker" Parker didn't answer but nodded her head with an emotionless expression on her face still lost in her own reflection.

"Parker..."Alex said after the ackward silence. Parker continued to stare, she didn't acknowledge Alex, let alone answer her back. "Parker"

"What did you say?" Parker asked, still not turning away from the mirror. Alex was going to ask if Parker felt okay. But she didn't.

"Nothing." Alex sad before turning back to the door.

* * *

*OPENING CREDITS*

* * *

"You called, My Lord? The demon asked as he bowed down to Wyatt. Wyatt looked out the window of what used to be the attic of the Halliwell Manor. He could see the builds fallen in, probes flying around and people walking to their homes with no expressions on their face. It was Beautiful, look what he did. Look at all the power he had that he could control the lives of so many. Soon he would have more power and control and then no one on Earth could stop him. But first he has to do something about this so called resistance.

"Yes, I did, I have a mission for you and your," He paused and turned to face the demon. "what are you again"

"I am of the Tohgetbet Clan"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter get your Tohgetbet together , as much as you can because I have a need for your special abilities." Wyatt smiled. And even the demon feared for what would happen next.

* * *

Ms. Matthews, I read the chapter last night but I'm a little confused, they're physical demons and magical demons but how can you tell the difference?" Paige had never knew there were different types of demons at least not in the way that the chapter she read last night to prepare had mentioned.

"Well you see physical demons don't use magic, they're usually from other dimensions, they range in looks. Some can look human and other can look well..." Paige paused," Well, according to page 250, not human." The students laughed and Paige smiled. She kinda liked this teaching gig. "Most physical demons live in clans with other of their kind. Can someone name a physical demon?" Several students raised their hands. Paige scanned the classroom trying to decide who to call on. "Tara"

"A Barbso Demon"

"Right. Now, Can a physical demon use magic." Only a couple of student raised their hands. "Tom"

"Yes, they can use magic but the magic they use is magic that can be used by anyone, even non witches. But most physical demons have no need to use magic because they have large claws , super strength, speed, agility or other special skills"

"Very good answer, now I have one more question before we move on to magical demons. Is is possible for a physical demons to be good?" No body raised their hands. Paige loked around the room expectantly. "No one knows?" The room was quiet. Students looked around at eachother to see if anyone would raise their hands.

"Well, yeah" A voice in the back of the room said. Paige looked at the source of the voice.

"Can you explain a little bit more, Asher"

"Well anybody can be good, even demons. The Resistance works with demon clans who are helping us to get rid of Wyatt Halliwell's rule over the magical world." All the students looked from Asher to their teacher to see her reaction to Asher's answer. Paige was a little shocked to hear Wyatt's name. It didn't seem right that her small innocent nephew would be a person that all these students feared. "Yes, Asher, you're right. Now lets move on to magical demons. Which is something I'm sure we are all familiar with. Can someone name a magical demon and their power." Paige scanned the classroom as a frenzy of hands were raised.

* * *

"Parker, I want to apologize for what happened. For what I did. It was wrong"

"Oh really? It was?" Parker asker sarcastically "And I'm very sorry" Chris continued knowing the hostility was well deserved.

"Chris, as nice as it would be to just," Parker stopped walking away and turned to face her cousin. "I can forgive you but I can't forget. How can I when your brother"

"Don't compare me to him!" Chris interrupted, a threatening tone in his voice.

"Chris, I think you need help. I understand, what you're going through with Bianca"

"No you don't" Chris said the anger shining through his voice at the metion of his late fiance. "You think you know because of Jake but you don't." Chris looked up and saw the shocked expression on her face. Parker looked as if she been smacked in the face. "Parker I didn't mean it" Chris started to apoplogize but Parker was fumming, She didn't hesistate to bring her hand back and slap Chris across the face, leaving the imprint of her hand on his cheek. The force of the smack pushed Chris' face to the side.

"You have no right!" Parker said holding back tears. Chris rubbed the spot of the hit.

"Forget it Parker, I'm not sorry." Chris turned to walk away when a scream sounded throughout the room. He turned to see Parker, writhing on the floor using both hands to hold her head. An array of papers spread around her from when she dropped them.

"Parker!" Chris yelled, pushing his anger aside and running to aide his cousin.

* * *

Phoebe and Piper were sitting in the meeting room where they were supposed to meet Parker. She supposedly had an idea of how to get the Charmed ones back to their time, without the book of shadows. But Parker wasn't there, yet, again but it just so happened that the kids that everyone called "The Cousins" were. The cousins chattered idely as the two sisters looked on. Melinda, Henry, Patience, Nella, Petunia, and Lee all tried to ignore the hard stares their mothers and aunts were giving them.

"So you're all cousins?" Phoebe asked ignoring the look Piper was giving her. They all looked at eachother before Henry answered.

"Yep."

"Cool." The silence of the room continued where it left off and remained so until the double doors to the meeting room opened to reveal Alex and Veruca walking in. Both their expressions were sullen. Henry rushed from his seat to Veruca who was holding her face in her hands.

"What is it?" Lee asked. Alex stepped forward.

"It's Parker"

* * *

Phoebe, Piper, Veruca, Alex, Henry, Patience, Nella, Petunia, Lee were all in the Resistance Medical Ward. They were waiting for Chris to come out wnd say that Parker was okay. Piper looked at all the upset people around her. She noticed that everyone in this future always seemed upset. She couldn't help but fell bad, even a little guilty. Was she really such a bad mother that her only child went evil and picked on the world? Meanwhile Phoebe was in pain. All she could feel was pain.

"Stop thinking"

"What?" Phoebe looked up to see one of the cousins stand up. She couldn't remember which one this was. The girl walked toward Phoebe , place her finger on Phoebe's temples"

"Stop thinking. Empty your mind of every thought in your head including your own. Concentrate on breathing." Phoebe did what the girl said, Her eyes were closed as the girl rubbed her fingers over her temples. Phoebe could feel the pain leaving her body and herself relaxing.  
"Your power is overwhelming but its your power-- you control it-- it doesn't control you." Phoebe nodded her head in agreement. "Push the feelings away and block them off." Phoebe could feel her power submerging and she smiled. "Thank you, um I'm sorry what's your name again?" The girl smiled before replying.

"Patience." Phoebe raised her eyebrow.

"A 'P' name?" Phoebe wondered. Why it was that so many people in the future have names that begin with the letter 'P'. Even Parker's name had the same trend. All the people in the room froze and looked at Patience to see what she would say. Patience just laughed softly. "Yes, its very popular to have a name starting with a 'P', The more recent witches of the Warren line all had 'P' names and all those witches were very strong and powerful defenders of good magic. It is considered an honor to have name that starts with the letter 'P'." Phoebe smiled while the other people in the room let out a sigh of relief that Piper and Phoebe were oblivious to.

"I think its a beautiful name. Anyway, how did you learn that? It was amazing." Patience smiled down at her mother.

"My mother taught me everything I know. She was a powerful witch"

"Was?" Phoebe asked, but she immediatley regretted it. Ever since the potion had been wearing off and her power overpowered her mind, her focus had been scattered and her foot seemed to take up residence in her mouth.

"My mother was killed in a demon attack"

"I'm sorry" Phoebe apologised. She really was sorry and felt bad that she brought up painful memories.

"I know." Patience thought how ironic it was that her mom was apologizing for her own death. That was when Chris walked into the room. He looked around at the group of people. Everyone stared back with hopeful stares.

"Is she okay?" Alex asked. Chris looked to the floor, before raising his head to answer.

"As far as the doctor can tell Parker is having a vision"

"What?" The group chorused.

"She is having a vison but she can't get back out so more keep coming"

"But what is she seeing," Phoebe trailed off.

"What she sees is never good, she is probabley seeing horrible things happening to innocents"

"Can the doctors get her to stop"

"The doctor working on it, until then they sedated her to stop," He hesistated, "to um, stop her screaming"

"It hurts her"

"It is"

"But I don't understand how can this happen. Why are her visions not stopping"

"The docter doesn't know for sure but he said he suspects that someone did this to her. Someone who doesn't want us to know the future, because Parker is in no shape to talk, in fact she is in no shape to do anything really"

"But who," Phoebe started but stopped when the realization hit her.

"Wyatt" Piper finally spoke. Everyone's head swiviled to face her. Her arms were crossed against her chest. She had a expression on her face that was unreadable even to the empaths in the room. Chris walked over to his mother. He sat down beside her. He took Piper's hands.

"It wasn't your fault, Piper." Piper looked up at her whitelighter. He smiled faintly.

"Thanks, but I know better than that, if my only child grew up to be that man then I must have done something wrong." Melinda couldn't help but laugh, but as soon as she saw the look everyone gave her she immediatly thought of an excuse.

"I was just thinking of something that happened." When no one diverted their gaze she continued, "Yesterday" Chris smiled knowingly but didn't say anything and everyone turned back to look and him and Piper.

"But aren't you," Alex began before being smacked by Veruca. Phoebe and Piper looked curiously at the group of kids in the room. Alex mouthed to Veruca 'what?' and veruca mouthed back, 'they don't know'

"Where are we?" Phoebe asked.

"What?" Chris looked over at his aunt a confused look on his face.

"Well, this is the future, where are we here? Why are we just letting Wyatt do this? Why aren't we stopping him?" Chris sighed.

"You know Phoebe that I can't tell you about the future to much without"

"I know, I know, Future concequences, but in case you haven't noticed, we are in the future and you can't protect us from everything all the time. So can you please just tell us."

"Phoebe, in this future the Charmed Ones are dead" Phoebe looked around the room at the faces of the kids in the room, They all refused to look her in her face. "How?"

"Wyatt needed"

"Stop!" Piper shouted making everyone jump. "Thats all I need to hear, she said as she got up and left the room, quickly followed by Phoebe. Chris, Patience, Polly, and Melinda watched their mothers leave the room.  


* * *

"Piper!" Phoebe said running after her sister trying to catch up with her. "Piper! Piper, wait!" Phoebe caught up and grabbed Piper by the arm." Piper, you heard what Chris said, it isn't your fault"

"Phoebe, of course its my fault, Wyatt is my responsibility and I let him become a monster! A monster who kills his family!" Piper took a deep breath and lowered her voice.

"Maybe the elders were right, Maybe Leo and I shouldn't have," "Piper, you and Leo were in love, you got married and you had Wyatt. Okay? This happened already, You can't change the Past." Piper eyes widening in realization.

"Yes, Phoebe" She smiled and for the first time it was a real smile."You can, you can change the past. Chris can and we're going to help him"

"We are"

"Yes we are"

"How are we going to do that"

"Well first we need to get back to the past"

"How are we going to do that"

"Well, Parker said she had an idea"

"Parker is a little unavaliable at the moment"

"Phoebe I know that but she must of got this idea from somewhere, so we find out what she had in mind before she was"

"Put in a vision coma." Phoebe finished

"Yeah"

* * *

"How is your progress coming along?" Wyatt question the Tohgetbet. The leader stepped forward.

"It is done, it will be much easier to get past their walls now"

"Good, that's what I like to hear. " Wyatt said appreciatively. "I guess that saying isn't true"

"What saying, Lord Wyatt?"

"If want things done right, kill who did it wrong and do it yourself"

"We are happy to find that the saying is false as well, Lord Wyatt" Wyatt dismissed the demons with a wave of his hand. It was now time.

* * *

Remember to leave comments! I would love to hear any predictions as to what is going to happen!  


* * *


End file.
